El precio de la Virtud
by Luzyla-Langley
Summary: Katniss hace un último viaje con la certeza de abandonar su vida para siempre. Deberá enmendar errores que no son suyos, vivirá al filo de la desesperanza con una confesión en sus labios. ¿Se va a aferrar a ello sin hacer nada? ¿Podrá soportar vivir entre paredes? ¿Usará su confesión?
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prólogo**

_"Vivir es más fácil con los ojos cerrados"_

Mi madre está convencida de que si mantiene su mano sobre mi cabeza pasará mi pena. Estoy triste, sí, pero nunca he sido buena demostrándolo, o quizás quienes me rodean no son buenos para darse cuenta que lo estoy. Lo cierto es que estoy terriblemente triste y no puedo hacer nada para aliviarlo. Nadie puede.

Estamos de camino al convento de la congregación del Santo Espíritu. Mi madre resultó ser toda una perra, y no solo por sus castigos y malos tratos, lo cual ya sería bastante para el calificativo. Pero no, resultó ser que después de todo la Señora Everdeen perdió su castidad con un hombre extrangero; un forajido, un don nadie. El padre que siempre creí mi padre resultó ser el segundo en su vida, y solo mis dos hermanas mayores son sus hijas legítimas.

- No tienes que hacer esto, Katniss-dice la mujer a mi lado. No abro los ojos, no tengo expectativas al respecto- debes hacerlo.

- ¿Debo?

- Katniss, no empieces.

- Solo te hice una pregunta.

Mi madre no tiene el valor de decirme que he sido un error, la carga sobre su conciencia. Papá no tiene ni idea, por supuesto, aunque quizás lo sospecha. ¿Cómo iba a ser yo su hija? La más alta del promedio de chicas, la piel tostada con ojos grises, la más fuerte y sincera de las tres. Glimmer y Delly son tan rubias como mi madre, y tan bajas como mi padre. Gracias a Dios que mis abuelos tuvieran algunos de mis rasgos, aquello me salvo por 17 años.

Lástima que nada es para siempre.

- ¿No lo entiendes, verdad?-pregunta mi madre, apartándome de su regazo. - si tuvieras hijos lo sabrías.

- Jamás los tendré, supongo que nunca podré entenderte.

- Katniss

- No, no empieces de nuevo- le digo, con un deje de molestia. - no te atrevas.

- Tus hermanas no se merecen esto, no vamos a gastar lo poco que nos queda en tu dote.

Me arrodillo frente a ella. Desde el carruaje los enormes muros del convento se dejan ver, tan sofocantes y siniestros como en mis pesadillas. Tengo la garganta apretada, las lágrimas apenas se contienen y el dolor en mi pecho se ha vuelto insoportable. No puedo hacer esto, no pueden hacerme esto.

- Madre- le digo. Tomo sus manos e intento cruzar la barrera sobre sus ojos azules- por favor, por favor, te lo suplico, no me hagas esto.

Mi madre niega. Limpia una solitaria lágrima abriendo camino sobre mi piel, y luego evade mi mirada.

- Ya está hecho, Katniss. No podemos arriesgar lo poco que tenemos...

Me levanto, limpio mis lágrimas y me siento frente a ella. Ahí están las torres que serán mi cárcel por el resto de mis días, ahí viviré y moriré al servicio de una vocación que no poseo. Eternamente ahí. Estoy cediendo a mi libertad, a mi vida por un error que no cometí. Torres, metros y metros de piedra.

_Soy fuerte, puedo con esto._

Lo repito para convencerme, ¿algún día lo conseguiré?

- ¿Quién era?- pregunto. Ojalá mi voz no hubiera salido tan frágil, tan rota.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Quién era mi padre?- insisto, sin desviar la mirada de mi cárcel.

Ya estamos cruzando los enormes portones de madera, un techo arqueado por donde los caballos intentan no atropellar a un montón de chicas con el hábito.

- Alguien que no merece la pena-responde madre. Su voz dura y distante.

- No me verás nunca más en tu vida, no hay daño en conceder alivio...

- Katniss

- Sólo responde- le pido, cansada de fingir que nos respetamos. Que nos amamos, como una hija debe amar a su madre, y como una madre debe amar a su hija- será lo último que te pida, ¿no puedes siquiera hacer eso por mí?

Madre guarda silencio. Suspira hastiada.

- Un hombre rico, eso es todo.

- Un hombre rico no me dice nada.

- Fue el primer hombre en mi vida, fue mi amor, y tu padre.

- Engañaste a padre, lo hiciste a pesar de ya tener dos hijas con él.

- Mí pecado, mí error- dice entonces, también observando hacia el convento- este es la oportunidad que me concede la vida para enmendarlo.

_Soy fuerte, puedo con esto._

- Quiero un nombre-exijo, antes de bajar del carro. - si tienes algo de bondad en tu corazón, un nombre no será gran cosa.

- Kat

- ¡Un nombre!- repito, sin mirarla.

Madre juguetea con el borde el vestido. Nuestro chofer abre la puerta del carruaje.

- Es un duque-susurra, escondiendo la mirada en el encaje negro. Bonito vestido para enterrar a su hija- el duque de Castell, heredero a la corona de Panem.

- Un duque.

- Un Mellark- dice mi madre, y sé que eso es todo.

Tomo la mano del chofer y salgo, diciendo adiós a mi vida.


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**1**_

Una semana ha pasado desde mi muerte. La Superiora mandó a cortarme el cabello, abandonar mi equipaje repleto de vestidos y cosas que me gustan, abandonar mis intereses. También debí renunciar a mis necesidades básicas como comer, dormir, hablar. Nunca antes había apreciado tanto la compañía de otro ser humano.

Mi cuarto es de 2x2, acondicionado con lo mínimo para no fantasear con más. Estas cuatro paredes me han visto aferrarme a las sábanas para no perder la cordura, la almohada sin funda ahoga mis gritos, consume mi llanto, roba hasta mis pesadillas dejándome con nada.

- Katniss- me llaman.

Alzo la mirada hacia donde una de las hermanas espera. La otra habitación es un misterio, nos está prohibida a las principiantes, al menos hasta la llamada. Se supone que ese día para mí es hoy.

Nada más cruzar la puerta mi cuerpo se debate en un escalofrío de hambre y sed. No tengo permitido hablar, a menos que alguien me lo indique, tampoco puedo acercarme a la mesa donde tres hermanas más disfrutan de un suculento desayuno.

- Buenos días, Katniss- me saluda la Superiora.

Alzo la mirada, y la mujer asiente.

- Buenos días, hermana.

Las mujeres siguen comiendo ignorando por completo los gruñidos de mi estómago, mi cuerpo al borde de desvanecer, la necesidad agobiante de hacer algo más que estar de pie frente a ellas.

- La paciencia es una virtud, hermana.

Hay todo tipo de platillos y bocados. Esta mujer de edad avanzada me habla de paciencia, mientras yo solo puedo tragar la saliva que se acumula con nada más oler la comida. Sae, nuestra Superiora. Todas hablan bien de ella como si la mujer fuera digna de afecto, respeto, y sumisión. A simple vista no es como si fuera una terrorista con su sonrisa amable, y aquellos ojos grises que parecen comprender tus penas. ¿Debo confiar en ella? ¿se debe a esto mi castigo?

Otras chicas fueron transferidas ya al convento, mientras yo sigo y sigo aquí esperando a que algún alma buena se apiade de mí.

_Puedo soportar esto, puedo hacerlo, puedo. _

Cierro los ojos y pienso en mi otro salvavidas en tiempos hostiles. Me crié con dos mujeres hermosas, y una mujer fría que tampoco mostraba mayor interés en mí. En los días que parecía perder la fuerza mi corazón buscaba consuelo en mi música. Una concertista, aquello me hubiera gustado ser antes de ceder mi libertad así tan fácil. Aun hoy me pregunto por qué no luché más.

_Había una torre gris solitaria en el mar. _  
_Tu, te convertiste en la luz de mí lado oscuro. _  
_El amor continua, una droga que es el colmo y no la píldora._  
_Pero, ¿sabías que cuando nieva m__is ojos llegan a ser más grandes, y__ la luz que irradias no se puede ver?_

¿Algún día volveré a cantar?

- ¿Sucede algo malo, hermana Katniss?

Abro los ojos, enfocando entre las tres mujeres que esperan una respuesta.

- No- respondo.

- ¿Y entonces por qué llora?- me pregunta.

Tardo su buen tiempo en responder, y en darme cuenta de que estamos solas. Muevo mi brazo y parece toda una tarea limpiar las miserables lágrimas.

- No pasa nada, no estoy llorando.

- Ya no tiene que mentir, Katniss. Sé que no quiere estar aquí.

Parpadeo sorprendida. La mujer no parece molesta.

- Sí quiero estar aquí- respondo, tras una pausa-hermana.

- No, no quiere- dice, y hace un gesto para que me siente.

Camino, paso a paso orando para no perder el conocimiento. Mi cuerpo débil agradece desde el alma cuando puedo reposar mis extenuados brazos sobre la mesa, mi cabeza no puede evitar sobrecogerse sobre mis brazos que ocultan el río de lágrimas barriendo mis mejillas.

- Coma, Katniss- dice Sae. Alzo la mirada y doy con sus ojos grises y amables.

Tengo miedo que esto solo sea una alucinación, así que recelosa tomo la rodaja de pan más cercana. La llevo a mi nariz, huelo su finita esencia y permito que el calor acaricie mis labios. No parece real, pero lo es. Su sabor despierta en mí un hambre casi salvaje. Me veo a mí misma tras unos minutos engullendo lo más que puedo, no vaya a ser que tras esto me suspendan la comida por dos semanas más.

- No le suspenderemos la comida.

- ¿Disculpe?- pregunto con los carriles llenos. Había olvidado que la mujer seguía allí.

- Usted será aceptada, Katniss- responde la mujer, sin perder su aura paciente. Deja los brazos sobre la mesa y me mira entre sus dedos- pero antes debo hacerle una pregunta, y espero que sea sincera.

- ¿Qué?-pregunto a la defensiva.

Sae eleva una ceja.

- Tiene usted carácter, Katniss.

Trago la comida en mi boca, y me limpio con el brazo.

- Lo siento.

- No hace falta, la sinceridad es algo que valoro.

- No quise ser irrespetuosa.

- No lo fue- me dice. Entonces la mujer hace algo que me toma por sorpresa: sonríe- oh, Katniss, han llegado aquí tantas chicas como usted, obligadas a tomar los hábitos por motivos que solo Dios conoce. Sin embargo usted es la única que ha terminado la semana de prueba, y no puedo evitar preguntarme los motivos.

¿La única en cruzar la semana?

¿La única?

_Tal vez si puedo con esto después de todo..._

_- _¿Va a responder mi pregunta?- insiste Sae. La mujer vuelve a sonreír y entonces añade:- no voy a poder esperarla por años, lamentablemente no tengo tanto tiempo.

Sonrío. Los rumores van a ser ciertos después de todo.

- No sé si pueda.

- ¿Es de vida o muerte?- pregunta la mujer, inclinándose sobre la mesa.

Escondo la mirada.

- No lo sé

- Debe serlo si ha soportado usted tantos días sin comer ni dormir. Solo una persona con una poderosa fe o poderosos motivos podría hacerlo.

- Mi madre...-empiezo.

- Oh- dice Sae, deteniendo mi discurso. Es como si la sola mención de mi progenitora fuera suficiente para comprender- no tiene idea de la cantidad de jovencitas que llegan aquí solapando la excesiva autoridad de esas mujeres. Nunca tuve hijos, quizás por eso no puedo comprender.

- No sé si sea necesario tener un hijo para comprender- digo, cerrando los ojos para no llorar.

- Si le parece injusto, ¿por qué no hace nada? ¿por qué sigue aquí?

- No importan mis motivos, debo estar aquí.

_Dios, ayúdame a ser fuerte, yo puedo ser fuerte, pero necesito ayuda. _

- Los votos son irrevocables, Katniss, ¿está consiente de eso?

- Sí- respondo tras una pausa. Mi voz sale temblorosa- sí...

- Está bien, acepto su silencio, solo quiero advertirle que esta es su última oportunidad para no dejar atrás la clase de libertad que acostumbraba.

_La clase de libertad que acostumbraba..._

_Mi vida.._

Antes de darme cuenta estoy llorando. Lloro desconsoladamente sin poder reprimir este dolor, estas ganas incontenibles de escapar, de salir, de pedir ayuda. ¿Quién se arriesgaría a hacerlo? ¿Quién pondría su juicio en duda? ¿Quién dejaría su imagen de lado por ayudar a una rezagada?

Mi padres no van a aceptarme, ellos no darán cuenta a la sociedad, ni siquiera mis amigas podrían conseguir algo para mí. No puedo hacerlo. Por mucho que quiera no puedo dejar este lugar, porque entonces no tendría a donde ir.

- Ojalá algún día alivie su pena, Katniss

Controlo mi respiración, limpio mis lágrimas una vez más.

- Yo también lo espero.

- Siempre hay luz- me dice Sae, amable- está en algún lugar, pero a algunos nos toca buscarla más duro que a otros.

- Espero encontrar en el convento la luz que necesito ahora mismo.

Sae sonríe.

- Paciencia, Katniss- se levanta de su lugar, y camina a paso cansino. Yo me levanto también, remarcando la diferencia de estatura que me separa casi siempre de mis pares femeninas- es la más importante de las virtudes.

- Paciencia.

- Venga, hay que ir a prepararla para tomar sus votos.

- ¿Hoy?- pregunto exaltada. Un temblor recorre mis cuerpo, y Sae me mira compasiva.

- Le repito que esta es su última oportunidad para volver a su vida, Katniss.

Cierro los ojos.

_Yo puedo hacer esto. _

_- _Tomaré los votos- respondo.

Sae toma mi mano y me conduce al otro lado de la puerta.


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2**

Los días inician temprano del otro lado de la puerta. Pensé que sería más difícil acostumbrarme, pero tras un mes dentro las cosas han mejorado auspiciosamente. Toda la fama que precede a nuestra Superiora resultaron ciertos. La mujer, más allá de establecer rutinas como levantarnos a las seis de la mañana, y dormirnos a las nueve, no pide nada en absoluto.

El ambiente en el convento rebosa una armonía envidiable en estos tiempos de Panem. Debemos orar por nuestros hombres caídos en la guerra, por nuestros niños que sufren, por los ancianos, por quienes pasan hambre. Cada noche asistimos a la misa de Redención, y los domingos participamos de la congregación pública en torno a la abadía, siempre tras las rejas, prestando nada más nuestras voz.

Y aquellos justamente son los momentos más difíciles.

Cuando estoy sumergida en mis escritos y cultivo de plantas me es fácil olvidar que a pesar de todo mi mundo se limita a estas paredes. El trabajo calma mi ansiedad, orar despeja mi mente, y el cansancio me ayuda a dormir bien. Las noches tras los domingos sin embargo, no puedo contener el pánico al ver a chicas de mi edad vistiendo justo como yo lo hacía. Los hermosos vestidos que dejé atrás, mi cabello, los incómodos pero entrañables zapatos. Mi familia no podría llamarse a sí misma rica, pero gozábamos de una situación que nos permitía ciertos lujos. Como comer bien, ser atendidos, usar nuestro tiempo a libre albedrío.

Las madrugadas del lunes son las peores, con mis ojeras y falta de sueño. Las otras hermanas lo advierten, pero respetan mi silencio. Hoy, por ejemplo, un puñado de chicas nuevas me dirigen miradas significativas preguntándose qué podría llegar a ser tan importante como para desvelarme.

Saben que prefiero guardar silencio los lunes.

Nuestra Superiora ha sido buena conmigo, comprensiva y paciente. Suelo aprender rápido, así que no me costó seguirle el ritmo al trabajo, y luego a la integración de las novatas. Tengo 17 años y he tenido que guiar los pasos de mujeres con más de 26. Siempre me pregunto si será más difícil para ellas.

- Mi hermana me ha dicho que este domingo se celebrará la reunión en la iglesia en el centro de la ciudad- escucho decir a una de las chicas. Estamos haciendo los bordados de nuestras almohadas- ...dicen que vendrá gente muy importante ya que la guerra ha empeorado.

- ¿Vendrá el rey?- pregunta otra de las novatas- ¿los grandes señores nos escucharán cantar?

- Nosotras aun no somos miembros del coro- responde otra de las chicas, con decepción.

No me molesta que hablen entre ellas mientras hacemos el trabajo, así que me mantengo concentrada en lo mío.

- Dicen que el hijo del duque de Castell también estará presente en representación de su padre.

- ¿Los Castell?- pregunta una de la chicas, con aspereza- pero si ellos no se relacionan jamás con el populacho.

- Al parecer los hechos han modificado sus costumbres.

- ¿Hechos?, ¿qué hechos?

La chica se inclina, haciendo que las demás hermanas la imiten y abandonen el bordado. Yo me hago la distraída y presto oídos. Un mes no es tiempo suficiente para desconectarme del todo del exterior.

- Se presume la muerte del gran duque.

_¿Y eso qué tiene de importante?_

El rey tiene tres hermanos herederos a la corona. Según mi madre uno de ellos podría ser mi padre, y digo podría ya que no me fío de las palabras de esa mujer. Toda mi vida la he visto mentir, engañar, torcer la verdad a su conveniencia. ¿Por qué no lo haría ahora solo para que la deje en paz? ¿Para qué hacerme ilusiones con un hombre al que ni siquiera conozco? Si lo que me dijo es cierto, ya no puedo hacer nada. Si no es más que una mentira, pues no me extrañaría. Madre siempre ha tenido sus aires de grandeza.

- ¿Hermana Katniss?

Alzo la mirada. Las chicas me miran atentas.

- Humm, ¿sí?

- Usted cantará en el coro, ¿no es verdad?

Sonrío.

Mis aptitudes musicales dan buenos fondos.

- Seré la primera voz, supongo.

- ¡Oh!..¡lo sabíamos!- chillan las chicas. Las miro feo por armar alboroto, pero por dentro sonrío con ternura- discúlpenos, madre.

- Saben que no soy su madre, sino su hermana.

Las chicas asienten

- Usted es tan genial, y canta tan bello.

- Gracias.

- Estoy segura que todos hablarán de usted al término de la reunión.

- No vamos allí por eso, lo saben.

- Aún así...

Todos los días, media hora antes del almuerzo, somos convocadas a las salas de encuentro. Yo he estado allí nada más para vigilar, pero mis hermanas mayores y más jóvenes acuden para reencontrarse con su familia y amigos. Nos está permitido como congregación ver a nuestro núcleo íntimo, y recibir obsequios siempre y cuando no infrinjan la armonía de nuestro hogar. Siempre me sorprende la cantidad de personas que visitan a diario el convento. Me conmueven sus pláticas, la manera tan amorosa con que escuchan las tímidas palabras de sus hijas.

Yo nunca estaré sentada en una de las sillas frente a la rejilla. La pared que separa a los visitantes de las hermanas deja espacio para recibir objetos por una especie de rampa a ras de mesa, y una pequeña ventanilla permite intercambiar palabras con los del otro lado. Todo por cierto cubierto con una rejilla gris.

Nadie va a venir a visitarme.

Y está bien.

A pesar de la congoja de mi corazón. A pesar de mi pena, sé que esto es lo correcto.

- Hermana Katniss

- ¿Sí?

Rue, una de las novatas a mi cargo, sonríe traviesa desde su asiento.

- ¿Podría acercarse?

- Claro- respondo. Dejo mi libro en la banca, acomodo la tela negra de mi hábito, y el crucifijo que reposa sobre mi pecho- ¿tienes algún problema?

La chica me sonríe, y toma mi mano.

- ¿La ves, mamá?- pregunta a la mujer del otro lado de la rejilla- ella es la hermana Katniss, ella es quien cuida de mí en el convento.

- ¿Hermana Katniss?- pregunta una mujer de cabello oscuro. A través de la rampa veo aparecer una especie de paño tibio- tómelo, es para usted.

- ¿Para mí?

- En agradecimiento por hacer que la vida de mi niña valga la pena ser vivida.

- No es necesario- le explico a la mujer. Bajo el paño se esconde una tortilla caliente- es usted muy amable, pero...

- Acéptela por favor- insiste la mujer, con los ojos llorosos- solo Dios sabe los motivos por los que ella debió tomar los hábitos, estará mucho más segura con usted que conmigo, viviendo tan cerca de la guerra.

- ¿Vive usted en la frontera?

La mujer asiente. Un par de lágrimas escapan de sus ojos negros.

- Van a trasladarnos a los albergues, y ya no sé si pueda venir todos los días a ver a mi Rue.

- Pierda cuidado, el convento es un lugar seguro.

- Lo sé- responde la mujer, y sonríe- pero usted no solo cuida de mi Rue. Usted vela porque ella sea feliz, algo que nunca, ni en mis cuarenta años como su madre he podido brindarle.

- Le he contado a mi madre sobre usted, hermana Katniss- añade Rue, con una sonrisa.

Correspondo el gesto, y acepto el pan.

- Gracias, huele muy bien- comento. Quito con cuidado el pañuelo, y evitando quemarme lo divido en tres trozos- vamos a compartirlo para ver que tal sabe...

- Oh, no, hermana. Es un regalo.

- Y yo quiero compartir mi regalo con ustedes- le digo a Rue. Me disculpo con ellas, voy por una silla y me siento frente a la casilla- la comida sabe mejor cerca de los amigos.

- Es usted muy buena, hermana Katniss- dice Rue, con voz dulce- ¿ves madre? ¿ahora me crees?

La mujer asiente

- Aun hay gente buena en este mundo- dice entonces, y en seguida da una mascada a su rebanada de pan. No debo tener cuatro ojos para darme cuenta que esta mujer está pasando hambre- ...como los señores de Castell

- ¿Señores de Castell?- pregunto.

La mujer asiente.

- El jóven duque de la familia, el único hijo, tercer heredero a la corona de Panem tras el decaimiento de su padre.

- ¿Murió el gran duque?- pregunta Rue, sin tacto alguno.

- No- responde su madre- pero está muy mal de salud. Se rumorea que este domingo su hijo en persona vendrá a la misa a pedir por él.

- Hermana Katniss canta en el coro- añade Rue. Me mira con los ojos chispeantes- ella cantará una hermosa canción para pedir por la vida de los Castell.

- Seguro- respondo.

Supongo que para Rue las enfermedades se curan con oración y no con medicina. Debo recordar que no todas las chicas en el convento recibieron mi misma educación.

- Entonces haré lo posible por venir para escucharla.

- Gracias

- No- dice la mujer, conteniendo las lágrimas- no, soy yo quien le agradece. Gracias por cuidar de Rue, gracias por hacerla feliz, y guiar sus pasos como solo una madre puede hacerlo.

_Como solo una madre puede hacerlo_

Otra cosa que no he de olvidar: jamás tendré hijos. Jamás podré entender a las madres, jamás podré entender por qué mi madre me abandonó. Por eso ahora mientras disfruto de mi pedazo de tortilla me digo a mí misma que evite involucrarme tanto. No es bueno en absoluto. Ser una madre para Rue podría significar que cometa los mismos actos horribles de esa mujer.


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**.**

**.**

**3**

Me visto como cada día intentando averiguar si luzco bien. Es difícil sin espejo. El tocado ya se ajusta mejor gracias a que mi cabello crece rápido; ojalá lo hiciera un más. Aquella es la parte buena de no verme. De no mirar al espejo a una mujer que no reconocería. Saldría corriendo, solo soy una niña.

Me inclino frente a la ventana donde apenas asoman los primeros rayos del sol. Rezo por lo que rezo cada día, pero ahora además incluyo en mis plegarias a la familia de Rue. Si bien soy aun más reservada que antes, estas chicas continúan mirándome con una admiración que lejos de hacerme sentir bien, me asfixia.

Nunca quise esto. Y hablo en general..

_Soy fuerte, soy fuerte, soy fuerte_

Hoy es la misa de la que todo mundo habla. Evidentemente hacer un "solo" suma expectación a un ambiente ya alborotado. Me miran diferente al andar, me tratan diferente, me hablan como si fuera una mujer mayor. Pero solo tengo 17 años, me digo. No puedo olvidar que solo tengo 17.

De martes a sábado pude hacer mis ensayos en completo hermetismo. A pesar de no querer un trato especial no pude evitar hablar con nuestra Superiora clamando distancia. No puedo llegar a imaginar lo mal que estén las cosas fuera, y aquello resta bastante al sentimiento que uno debe imprimir a las canciones. Y sin hablar de que además se me ha permitido elegir dicho tema.

¿Haré bien al cantar algo así?

_Solo tengo 17 años_

- Ayúdame señor a no meter la pata como solía hacer, y a no..

- ¡Hermana Katniss!

Abro los ojos y no puedo contener un suspiro.

- Voy- digo.

Me levanto, limpio mi traje negro y acomodo el tocado. Al abrir la puerta encuentro el rostro sonriente de Prim.

- Le traje el desayuno, hermana

- ¿Desayuno?- pregunto, mirando la bandeja- ¿por qué has hecho esto?

- Madre Superiora- dice la pequeña, susurrando como si fuera un secreto- espero le guste, yo misma preparé la bandeja.

- ¿Ella te dijo algo más?- pregunto, mientras le hago espacio a Prim- ¿debo quedarme todo el día aquí?

- No lo sé, hermana- responde Prim, dejando el desayuno sobre la mesa- pero si usted quiere yo puedo averiguar.

- No- le digo. Sonrío y me recuerdo que Prim y Rue son aun más jóvenes- gracias por la comida Prim, ve con las demás.

- Sí, hermana- responde sonriente, luego añade:- ojalá estuviera allí para escucharla cantar.

Suspiro.

Es de lo que se ha hablado toda la semana

- A mí también- le digo. Entonces cierro la puerta.

Este es el primer desayuno en compañía de mis pensamientos. Los días en mi casa eran igual de solitarios, cuando tras despertar, asearme y luego ser vestida, mis zapatos me encaminaban de vuelta a mi recámara donde en la mesa en el balcón aguardaba mi comida. La única compañía que valía la pena entonces eran mis maestros. La música se convirtió en mi rosario personal, en mi salvavidas. Mi música, mi piano, y un par de melodías que rescataba de los genios.

La música siempre me ha permitido vagar y soñar con mundos que hasta entonces desconocía. Mientras mis hermanas disfrutaban de su vida marital, yo me cuestionaba la relevancia del mismo. ¿Para qué casarte si solo serás esclava? Una prisionera del hombre llamado esposo. Una mujer con el destino ya marcado. No puedo decir que hubiera dejado mis vestidos, y mis lujos de lado, pero sí a la horda de pretendientes cuyos bolsillos eran más importantes para madre.

"Tienes la gracia de un gusano", recuerdo haberme dicho.

Puede que por eso no me quedara más que el convento.

Arrastro la bandeja al piso y me apoyo en la puerta. A pesar de lo austeras de nuestras comidas, claro, si lo comparo con lo que comía en mi casa, no tengo hambre. Aquí, conmigo misma, mis demonios despiertan. Me acuerdo de donde estoy, lo que han hecho conmigo, mi esclavitud. Soy esclava de las paredes. Mi corazón galopa fuerte, no importa la paz, ni la compañía de esas niñas, ni el trabajo, al final, cuando no estoy cansada, cuando estoy sola, mi cuerpo nota que algo va mal.

No quiero estar aquí. No quiero, pero debo.

_¿Encontraré alguna vez esa luz?_

Cierro los ojos y me permito soñar. A nadie le viene bien hacerlo cuando sabes que no hay forma alguna que esos ideales se cumplan. ¿Pero qué he de perder? Cierro los ojos y calmo mi espíritu atormentado. Cierro los ojos y nada más espero hasta que llegue la hora de volver a interpretar mi papel.

Calma, Katniss, me digo. Visualizo a la chica sentada en el balcón, a la chica con el peinado bonito, el vestido hasta los tobillos y las curvas comenzando a formarse. Miro a esa chica, sus ojos soñadores, su sonrisa melancólica, su mente en íntima conexión con...

_Volveré contigo, Katniss, _ le prometo a esa chica de 17 años. _No me voy a ir. __No dormiré. __No puedo respirar h__asta que estés descansando, a__quí conmigo. __No me marcharé. __No puedo esconderme. __No puedo ser..._

_Hasta que estés descansando, aquí Conmigo._

Resulta que la reunión es mucho más grande de lo que hubiera imaginado. Solo un enrejado minucioso me separa del mundo, me permite ver sus rostros, escucharles hablar de todo y de nada. Las primeras filas como es de esperar están ocupadas por personas bien vestidas y bien comidas. Personas a las que no conozco. En su mayoría son mujeres con vestidos elegantes, y velo cubriendo su rostro y parte del peinado elegante. Otras acompañan los trajes suntuosos con sombreros elaborados. Ni uno solo de mis vestidos podría llegar a compararse con los de ellas.

Los hombres por otra parte lucen los mismos trajes, en tonos variados, las botas hasta la rodilla o zapatos lustrosos, camisas, chaquetas y sombrero. Todos muy elegantes y muy fatuos.

A la derecha de donde nos ubicamos como coro de la ceremonia, veo al viejo padre hablar con un gentío rubio. Hay dos parejas charlando animadamente: una la componen un tipo alto y una mujer bajita de cabello castaño. El otro un tipo rubio de sonrisa engreída y una mujer rubia de mirada soberbia. El tercer invitado a la charla, no obstante, se mantiene taciturno y abstraído, nada más las manos unidas por el frente. También es rubio, y parece preocupado por cosas mucho más relevantes. El resto de gente que los rodea nada más alardean a su alrededor.

- Hermana, ya vamos a comenzar.

- Ya voy- respondo. Giro y sonrío a la hermana junto a mí- gracias.

Cuando volteo para dar una última mirada al mundo, aquel chico rubio me está mirando.

_¡Ah!_

Contengo un grito ahogado.

Me aparto del enrejado. Estoy segura que nadie puede vernos a través de los patrones que adornan el metal, de hecho ésa es su función. Pero también estoy segura de haber conectado con aquellos ojos tristes, estoy segura que me miró, solo a mí. No al grupo tras el misterioso cubículo para el coro.

Sólo a mí.

- Son tiempos oscuros los que Panem atraviesa. Son tiempos de fuerza, de dolor, de fe. Hoy más que nunca debemos estar unidos por el bien común de nuestra libertad. La iglesia del creador no apoya las guerras, ni las matanzas, los apoya a ustedes, como hermanos. Los protege. No podemos solventar la paz en base a armamento. No podemos recrear nuestra existencia en base a malas decisiones. Nuestro rey nos abandona, pero la juventud que adviene trae aires de esperanzas. Él nos hará creer en este reino otra vez.

_¿Él?_

_¿Qué él? _

El padre continúa con su discurso, y con los protocolos propios de una ceremonia. Los cánticos son ensalzados por nuestras voces, así como también las peticiones, y los momentos cuando la gente sube para leer el evangelio. Ya al término, cuando el padre da por terminada la misa, y todas las personas sonríen como si sus pesares ya no existieran, me conducen a una especie de tarima, y me dejan sola.

- Usted debe cantar- señala una de las hermanas- cante para ellos, nosotras le vamos a estar esperando.

- ¿Me dejan sola?

- No somos dignas de escuchar un grito de aliento- responde- aunque nos habría gustado escucharle.

_¿Grito de aliento?_

Pero qué...

Entonces las hermanas salen, dejándome frente a una multitud a la que poco le importa si voy a cantar o no. Las ceremonias tienen sus mañas, si no se cumplen el final no es tan impresionante como el comienzo. Y yo debo dar ese aire de esplendor a este final. Cantar.

¿Un grito de aliento?

¿Se ha vuelto loco todo el mundo?

Respiro bajo, en tanto suelto un poco el agarre de mi tocado y el cuello. Miro al frente repitiéndome que nadie puede verme, mucho menos escucharme. Lo que voy a decir es solo para mí.

_Didnt Hear You Leave.  
(No escuché cuando te fuiste)_

_I Wonder How Am I Still Here.  
(Me pregunto como todavía estoy aquí)  
_  
_I Dont Want To Move A Thing.  
(No quiero mover nada)_

_It Might Change My Memory.  
(Podría cambiar mis recuerdos)_

_Oh, I Am What I Am.  
(Soy lo que soy)_

_Ill Do What I Want.  
(Haré lo que quiera)_

_But I Cant Hide.  
(Pero no puedo esconderme)_

_I Wont Go.  
(No me voy a ir)_

_I Wont Sleep.  
(No dormiré)_

_I Cant Breathe  
__(No puedo respirar)_

_Until Youre Resting  
(Hasta que estés descansando)_

_Here With Me.  
(Aquí conmigo)_

_I Wont Leave.  
(No me marcharé)_

_I Cant Hide.  
(No me puedo esconder)_

_I Cannot Be  
(No puedo ser)_

_Until Youre Resting  
(Hasta que estés descansando)_

_Here With Me.  
(Aquí conmigo)_

Y quizás también..

Para él.


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**.**

**.**

**4**

_Él me estaba mirando._

No puedo dejar de darle vueltas al asunto: el grito de aliento, yo cantando sola, aquel chico. Lo importante no es el chico, por cierto, sino el hecho de que las cosas están realmente mal. Me parece una estupidez ahora que lo analizo en frío. ¿Un estúpido canto de aliento? ¿En serio? Las batallas se ganan luchando.

Y aun así fui recibida como una heroína al volver.

Como volví fastidiada me disculpé con mis hermanas y me retiré a mis aposentos de inmediato. ¿Por qué tuve que cantar sola? ¿por qué no podían escucharme? ¿es que acaso la madre Superiora escuchó mis ensayos? Bueno, en teoría ella puede hacer lo que le viene en gana. ¿Le habrá molestado?

La letra en sí no tiene nada de aliento, ¿por qué dejarme entonces?

Tengo la tendencia a darle bastantes vueltas al asunto. Lo primero que me viene a la cabeza por ahora es la guerra. Si las cosas están tan mal tendremos que mudarnos. No van a dejarnos aquí rezando, si lo hicieran sería estúpido. Por otra parte la salud del rey empeora...y se nos pidió orar por su hijo. Eso es de lo más loco (dejando de lado que ninguna de mis hermanas lo cuestiona). ¿Por qué rezar por el hijo? ¿Serán tan malo? ¿El padre lo habrá dicho nada más porque aquel chico estaba presente?

_Él_

- ¡Brfbrbfbrbfbrbfbbfbrbfbrbf!- giro, y me acomodo sobre mi estómago. - estupideces, solo estás pensando estupideces, Kat.

Un chico mirándome. No creo que he de ser de lo más atractiva con estas pintas, y si además le sumamos el hecho que una monja jamás ha llamado la atención de nadie; Aunque de eso no estoy 100% segura.

_¿Es pecado que siga pensando en él?_

Mañana tenemos que confesarnos como es la costumbre, y omitir es pecado. Sinceramente tampoco sé lo que sea pecado en general, siempre me he cuestionado esas cosas. ¿Qué no es pecado que mi madre me obligara a permanecer aquí? ¿no es pecado la guerra? ¿no es pecado matar? Y sin embargo nadie lo cuestiona. Obvio, no se podrían ganar las guerras si fuera pecado luchar, no es conveniente, se debe dejar pasar.

_Él_

Entierro el rostro en la almohada, y sonrío. Era atractivo, aunque una primera impresión distorsiona bastante las cosas. Tal vez estar encerrada con tanta mujer me esté afectando. Creo que hasta al padre Gordon le encuentro su lado bello.

-Tengo 17 años, debería estar casada, o comprometida...

_Con él_

- ¡No!

Ni siquiera sé como se llama. Recuerdo una vez, hace tiempo (debí tener como unos 10 años) Madge, mi vecina, estaba enamorada de un chico. Ni siquiera recuerdo que hubieran hablado alguna vez, pero su madre la castigó por encontrar algunas cartas donde Madge le confesaba su amor eterno y esas cosas.

"Una mujer no se puede permitir estar pensando en eso"

Siempre era así: una mujer aquello, una mujer esto. Pero nunca nos decía lo que una mujer podía hacer. A mí me parecía bastante extraño entonces, ahora me parece hasta ridículo. Una mujer...

A los 15 llegué a la conclusión que lo mejor que puede pasarle a una mujer, es que nazca bonita y tonta. Si no me hubiera involucrado tanto con las cosas irrelevantes de la vida me habría ido como les fue a mis hermanas. Tendría un esposo, hijos, un bonito hogar. No pensar y solo sonreír es bueno en un mundo donde no se nos permite elaborar discursos demasiado ensalzados.

Bonita y tonta.

Y creo que yo no soy lo uno ni lo otro. Mi suerte estaba marcada desde el comienzo.

Cierro los ojos, ya cansada, y por primera vez creo que no soñaré con mi maldición, mi vida del asco, y mi eterna melancolía por ceder tan fácil a la perdida de mi libertad. Esta noche soñaré con el rubio que se quedó escuchando. Fue el único que prestó atención, el que se mantuvo en su lugar, y luego al apagarse mi voz, dejara un gesto de asentimiento en agradecimiento.

_Él_

Debí nacer bonita y tonta. Ahora estoy pensando en un hombre del que solo recordaré su rostro, seguramente en su lecho, él debe estar pensando en una mujer. En una que no soy yo.

Affff, debí nacer bonita y tonta.

_- I wont go, i__ Wont Sleep- _canto para mí-_ i __cant breathe, u__ntil youre resting..._

**_Toc toc toc toc_**

**_Toc toc toc toc_**

- YBrfbrfbrbfbrbf, pensar que recién estaba por concebir el sueño.

**_Toc toc toc toc_**

**_Toc toc toc_**

Tomo mi albornoz y avanzo descalza hacia la puerta.

- ¿Prim?

Rubia. Prim es rubia y me recuerda a..

- Oh, hermana Katniss

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto preocupada, olvidándome de mis tonterías. Prim está llorando desconsolada- Prim, ¿qué pasa?

- Tiene que venir conmigo.

- Ir contigo

Prim se remueve en la oscuridad y enciende una vela. Tiene los ojos y nariz roja, y se nota que desde hace un rato que no está en su cama. Tiembla como gelatina. Me quito el albornoz y la cubro con este, en tanto la invito pasar a mi cuarto. Prim pone resistencia.

- No, no, no. No hay tiempo.

- ¿Qué puede ser tan malo?- le pregunto.

Prim se encoge.

Le acaricio su cabecita rapada para darle algo de alivio.

- Anda, puedes contarme lo que sea

- No soy yo- gimotea la niña. La miro intrigada, y no voy a negar que preocupada también- no soy yo, tiene que venir conmigo... al ala oeste del convento.

- ¿Ala oeste?

El pensamiento me arrastra de súbito.

- Es...

- Madre Superiora

Prim asiente, y estalla en lágrimas otra vez.

- Se está muriendo, hermana Katniss, nuestra Madre Superiora se está muriendo.

- No puede ser

- Me enviaron a buscarla- añade Prim- ella necesita hablar con usted.

_¿Muriendo?_

Oh, no.

Prim no necesita decir nada más, sin siquiera tomar una vela salgo corriendo hacia las dependencias del ala oeste.


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**.**

**.**

**5**

- ¿No podemos ver a nuestra madre superiora?

- No

- ¿Por qué?

La puerta está cerrada y un muro de monjas custodian la entrada mientras que las demás no hacen más que llorar. Según veo, esto es una maldita injusticia. Sí, si, soy hermana de la congregación de bla, blah, blah, pero me parece insólito que no me permitan entrar a la habitación de la mujer que permitió mi entrada aquí, y me apoyó en el proceso.

- ¡Exijo ver nuestra Madre!

Prim me alcanza en medio de lágrimas. Se abraza a mí, y al rato tengo al resto de las crías a mi alrededor. Solo tengo 17 años, creo que hasta yo buscaría apoyo ahora mismo. Supongo que a unas se les permite ser más débiles que otras.

La puerta se abre. De la habitación a oscuras sale un hombre con sombrero y una monja a la que no había visto. Es tan alta como yo, jóven, y un rictus fingido de pena. Retrocedo instintivamente cuando fija su mirada en mí.

- Vendré mañana por la mañana para los detalles finales.

- Gracias doctor- responde la mujer, sin variar su semblante- llamaré al padre Gordon para discutir la ceremonia fúnebre y la recepción de los restos de nuestra querida madre.

- Entiendo- asiente el hombre. En seguida se disculpa por abrirse paso entre las mujeres y se pierde pasillo arriba.

Vuelvo hacia la habitación de Sae. Hermanas mayores ahora custodian la espalda de la nueva mujer, que por el momento se encarga de la administración del convento. La iglesia pronto elegirá a una nueva madre.

- Bien, todo mundo a sus cuartos. Debemos rezar esta noche por el descanso eterno de nuestra madre.

- ¿Podemos verla?- pregunto. Me zafo del agarre de las niñas y camino hacia ella- ¿podemos si quiera despedirnos?

- No

- ¿Por qué?

La mujer alza una ceja. En seguida mira a una de las hermanas a su costado, quien asiente a una pregunta silenciosa.

- Así que usted era quien cuestionaba insistentemente mi autoridad.

- Tenemos derecho a entrar allí.

- No, no lo tiene, hermana.

- Ella ha estado viviendo y dirigiendo este lugar desde hace años. Es importante para nosotras despedirnos, saber al menos lo que pasó, de qué murió, algo que calme las interrogantes obvias.

- Interrogantes obvias- repite- pero usted no debe tener interrogantes obvias. Usted tiene que volver a su habitación y orar por el alma de nuestra madre.

- ¿Quien es usted?- le pregunto. Su mirada me da escalofríos y el tono de su voz esconde enfado- ¿la han enviado para tramitar el entierro de nuestra madre?

- Yo soy la Nueva Madre.

Tres meses han pasado desde el entierro privado de Sae. Las cosas han cambiado desde entonces, y no me atrevo a decir que para mejor. La Nueva Madre ha convertido el convento en una cárcel, una donde las hermanas han cambiado las sonrisas por recelo, y las actividades recreativas por la oración y la privación de nuestras comidas.

Prim, Rue, son de las pocas niñas que aun se mantienen a salvo. Son demasiado pequeñas para cumplir con los mandatos de "Madre Parca" y también las más "puras" según ella, y por tanto aspirantes seguras para asimilar sus formas. Por ahora están exentas de castigo y orden. Me preocupa lo que pase con ellas en un par de años más, bajo su administración.

Como se espera de un convento de religiosas, nuestra vida se debe al compromiso con Dios y a su legado. Atrás quedaron los días en el coro, y cualquier interacción con familiares. A menos que sea estrictamente necesario, y en compañía de una monaguilla de "Madre Parca", cualquier contacto con el mundo exterior está prohibido, especialmente para mí.

Las comidas ya no se celebran entre charlas. Las miradas o intercambios de pensamiento entre nosotras han sido vetados, los castigos se imponen cada vez con más fiereza. Solo las noches en mi habitación se puede decir gozo de un poco de libertad, aunque ni tan así con las restricciones de horario.

Mis pesadillas han vuelto con fuerza a raíz de los mismo. Tanto tiempo libre, tan privada de agotamiento, tan en contacto con la razón me quita la cordura domesticada hasta ahora. Me lleva a inmunizar cualquier vestigio de esperanza viviendo aquí, me invita a idear planes, locuras de escape, una vida miserable que difícilmente me permitiría sostenerme. Sería una paria, una condenada social y seguramente penada por la ley y la iglesia.

¿Puedo soportar un destino así?

¿Puedo?

Soy fuerte, pero no quiero terminar a los 17 años en una calle sin vereda.

¿Puedo soportar más tiempo aquí?

¿Puedo?

Por mi bien espero que si.

Ni la escritura ni mi música me han salvado de esta locura. Las ideas no emergen. Las melodías desaparecieron, y me quitaron el papel donde descargaba mis pensamientos y frustraciones. Todos mis secretos fueron obligados a ser leídos frente a las hermanas. La penitencia fue quedarme una semana completa sin comida.

"Migajas de pan y agua", dijo ella.

Se supone que perdí el conocimiento al quinto día de penitencia. Ahora, repuesta y aislada del resto de mis hermanas, aguardo por el llamado de nuestra Madre.

- Soy fuerte- susurro, presionando el crucifijo contra mi pecho- soy fuerte, puedo soportar esto. Soy fuerte.

Así en un montón de horas me paso susurrando lo mismo.

- Soy fuerte, soy fuerte, soy fuerte.

- Hermana Katniss.

Ya es pasado el medio día.

- ¿Sí?- pregunto. Una de las monaguillas de "Madre Parca" me hace un gesto para que entre. - Gracias.

- No hagas tardar a Nuestra Madre- responde en cambio.

Se aparta de la puerta y despeja mi entrada.

La oficina de Madre ha cambiado bastante a como la conocí. Todo es blanco. Nada de muebles, solo figuras, símbolos religiosos ante los cuales rezar con fervor. El escritorio ya no está en la esquina, sino frente a la ventana. Ahí espera Madre Superiora con las manos enlazadas a la altura de la nariz.

- Pase, hermana- me dice. Cierro la puerta y aguardo- camine.

Así están las cosas ahora.

En cinco zancadas estoy de pie frente a una cursi y despiadada hermana, servidora de Dios. Cada segundo frente a ella me hace notar el hecho que no quiero ni debo estar aquí.

- De ahora en adelante puede hablar, hermana. Hágalo.

- Gracias por su bondad, Madre.

- De nada- responde. Baja los brazos y me observa. Creo que intenta sonreír- bueno, espero que hayamos aprendido algo de esto. ¿Se siente mejor ahora que sus pecados han sido expurgados?

- ¿Pecados?- pregunto.

Madre Superiora asiente.

- Usted debe entender que tales pensamientos no tienen cabida aquí, en la casa del servicio a Dios y de sus hermanas.

- No se puede controlar el pensamiento, solo lo que se dice.

- Usted deberá controlar el pensamiento si quiere estar aquí.

Quiero decirle que no quiero estar aquí, pero como dije, nací fea e inteligente. Lo suficiente al menos como para advertir que me espera una semana más sin comida si no controlo la lengua.

- Sí, Madre- respondo. Bajo la mirada- lo haré.

- Y por supuesto responderá por sus pecados ante el padre Gordon, puede confesarse hoy y revelar la naturaleza de su castigo.

- Gracias, Madre.

- De nada- responde, con autosuficiencia. No necesito ver su expresión, ni su mirada victoriosa, ni su recargado ego sobre los hombros- también puede volver a comer, pero estará una semana más privada de contacto con sus hermanas. No hablará con ellas, su tiempo para orar se extenderá hasta las doce de la noche, y debe venir aquí por las mañanas para rendir cuentas a ella.

Alzo la mirada entonces. Uno de sus huesudos dedos apunta hacia una figura de María, y el niño en sus brazos.

Las religiones son tan misteriosas.

- Cada mañana

- Cada mañana- repite ella- tiene arraigado sueños en su inconsciencia, sueños que no responden por su vocación. Esas horribles canciones, la constante insinuación hacia él..

- ¿Él?- pregunto asustada. - ¡no hay un él!

- Sus letras hablan por usted, hermana. Sus letras y sus actos.

- Yo no he estado nunca con nadie- me defiendo, despertando el cólera en ella. Lo veo en sus ojos- estoy aquí, con 17 años, yo...

- Le recuerdo que mentir es pecado. Ya estamos informadas al respecto- ¿Qué? Madre Superiora frunce los labios, la pausa se me hace insufrible y su expresión no ayuda a calmar mi nerviosismo. _¡Él!...¿Qué él?_- No se puede negar que el amor es un noble sentimiento, pero usted lo orienta hacia caminos equivocados. No se disculpe conmigo, sino con ellos, en su oración- dice, señalando la figura- 6 de la mañana hasta la hora del desayuno será un buen tiempo para usted repase sus errores y aprenda de ellos. Está expurgada de sus pecados por ahora...

No tengo nada que decir al respecto, aún cuando Madre Superiora me mira esperando algo más. La verdad no sé que decir.

- ¿Puedo retirarme entonces?

- Sí, Katniss- responde, y nuevamente sonríe con toda su falsedad- vaya a descansar.

- ¿También puedo comer?

- No- responde, con una expresión de disculpa- le hará bien meditar para sacar esos pensamientos impuros de su cabeza.

_¿Pasando hambre?_

Como no tengo nada que añadir, inclino la cabeza. Salgo de la oficina con un retorcijo en el estómago y la imperante necesidad de encontrar a Prim.


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

**.**

**.**

**6**

La semana sin contacto con el resto de mis hermanas se extiende a casi un mes. Me marginan por insubordinada. Apoyan las medidas de "Nuestra Madre" con el fervor de un maníaco, y hasta humillan mi estar las pocas veces que puedo entrar al comedor.

Tampoco tengo acceso a las salas de visitas. Las pocas veces que hablo son para defenderme, o para preguntarle a Prim y a Rue como les va. Las protejo en silencio por medio de la oración, y también activamente por medio de las protestas, aceptando los castigos. Resulta que ahora "Madre Parca" impone la moda de la vestimenta autoflagelante a modo de mantener a raya los pensamientos indebidos. Los elementos de tortura, como les llamo, van desde un simple ajuste excesivo del cubre-pechos, hasta las ya conocidas mallas de castidad, y quien sabe lo que usan las otras locas.

Apenas me hicieron llegar la ropa, salí de mi cuarto hecha una furia y les prendí fuego en el patio central. Mi osadía no fue la más inteligente, pero tampoco la respuesta de mis hermanas cuando las invité a hacer lo mismo. ¿Por qué aceptan tan fácil las ordenes de esta loca? ¿Por qué olvidaron las enseñanzas de Sae en tan poco tiempo? "Debes dejarla ir" me dijo una hermana la otra noche. "Déjala ir o te unirás con ella en el reino de los cielos"

Sería un gusto para mí, para como están las cosas, irme con la muerte. Pareciera que quieren mi vida.

- ¿Katniss?

Me levanto del suelo, estoy confinada a orar dentro de mi cuarto, al escuchar la voz de Prim. Le he dicho que no venga, prefiero correr yo el riesgo, pero siempre se las arregla para traerme algo de comer.

- Sabes que no te dejaré pasar, patito.

Abro la puerta, y por el pequeño espacio veo la sonrisa de Prim. En sus manos trae envuelto un trozo se queso.

- ¿Lo sacaste de la cocina?

- Lo hicimos con Rue- me explica. Abre el pañuelo, vigilando el pasillo, y me entrega el queso - ella te envía saludos también.

- ¿Las dos están bien?- le pregunto.

Prim asiente.

- No debería preocuparse de nosotras, sino de usted- me dice. Me mira sería, y luego me hace un gesto para que coma- ¿por qué hace esto?

- ¿Qué?- le pregunto.

Trago poco a poco el queso, pero el hambre no cede. A veces pienso que es mejor dejar de comer y ya. Sufro el doble cuando llega mi porción de comida, y mi estómago se retuerce exigiendo más de un pote que no tiene nada.

- Desafiar a Nuestra Madre.

- Esa mujer no es nuestra Madre- le digo, molesta. Prim me mira asustada- lo siento, Prim. No me tomes en serio, no es contigo el problema.

- Está más flaca- señala. Debe ser así, ahora la ropa (de por sí abultada) me queda nadando. Gracias a Dios por no tener espejo- intentaré traerle más esta noche.

- ¡No!- respondo- no quiero que ni tú, ni Rue se metan en problemas.

- Es que no queremos...

- He dicho que no- reitero. Miro con severidad a mi pequeña pato, y luego le acaricio su frente despejada- no quiero que te expongas a los castigos de esa mujer.

- Somos pequeñas, no nos pasará nada.

- No lo sé, tampoco quiero averiguarlo.

Prim sonríe.

- Oh, hermana Katniss, ¿por qué no obedece ya las ordenes de Nuestra Madre? - me pide, con los ojos vidriosos- las otras hermanas comentan que será peor para usted si sigue con esa actitud, y otras dicen que ha perdido usted la cordura, y que está poseída por el demonio.

Me río, y contagio a Prim con esto.

- ¿Poseída?- le pregunto. Prim sonríe aun más, e incluso me muestra los dientes- pero qué imaginación tienen.

- Rue me dice que a fin de mes nos dejarán ver a nuestras madres- comenta. La miro con una ceja alzada, invitándola a soltar lo que no me quiere decir- ...es que es un secreto.

- No te dejaré entrar.

- No puedo contarle aquí- susurra. Mira aprensiva los corredores - pero podría ser el motivo por el que la Madre Superiora se ha ensañado con usted.

_Ensañado_

No voy a negar que lo he pensado, pero hasta ahora lo atribuía a la bronca que me despierta estar en esta situación. Y sin hablar de que aun no consigo averiguar el asunto ése del "Él". Mi madre no me había comprometido con nadie, y a mi padre poco le importaba. Tampoco creo que Glimmer o Delly tengan que ver, sinceramente estaban más felices que apenadas con mi partida. De Madge... pues no he sabido de ella hace mucho.

¿Cuál él?

¿Será por el rubio que describí en mis cartas?

Le dije a la madre que había sido un hombre que vi cuando estaba en el coro. Por supuesto que no me creyó, pero al repasar el resto de mis anotaciones pudo advertir que había solo un par de estrofas dedicadas al "hombre triste". No creo que algo tan insustancial remueva tal fastidio en ella.

¿Dejo a Prim entrar a costa del riesgo?

¿La dejo?

La niña me mira ansiosa, pero no me atrevo a pedirle nada. No quiero. Me niego a verlas sufrir por mi culpa, o por la mano de alguien más.

- Hermana, esto es importante- insiste.

Asiento, pero no abro la puerta.

- Esta noche Prim- le digo- deja tu ventana sin pestillo, y hablamos en tu cuarto.

Prim sonríe satisfecha.

- Esta noche - repite.

Se despide con un movimiento de mano, y se aleja dando saltitos de mi habitación.

La noche me alcanza en el lavado, limpiando el sudor de mi cuerpo. Ya que no puedo hacer las mismas actividades que mis hermanas, "Madre Parca" me asignó los deberes de limpieza. Sería más fácil si solo removiera la mugre del piso, pero hay algunas hermanas del clan "superiora" que se encargan de vaciar sus urinarios en el pasillo.

No es de lo más grato.

Limpia y con pijama tomo una de las velas que saqué a escondidas. Se hacen pedidos diarios de velas a raíz de las maratonicas jornadas de oración, donde las tarimas de nuestros símbolos religiosos deben estar ornamentados con velas y flores color violeta; mandato de Madre Superiora.

Hago un candelabro artesanal rasgando unas páginas de la biblia, y me encamino hacia el cuarto de Prim, bordeando las salidas externas. La falta de cuidado del césped ha hecho que la hierva mala crezca, multiplicándose las espinas y ortigas. Para el final de la carrera, termino con mis manos media quemadas y las plantas de los pies irritados.

- Turu ruru- silbo, ya bajo la ventana de Prim. Escucho como se revuelve el interior, signo de que está sola. - Me he picado cada dedo por esto, espero valga la pena.

Prim sonríe. Su cabecita rubia sale de entre las sábanas, con el pelo todo alborotado.

- La hermana Flor me ha dado tres vueltas antes de irse a dormir.

- ¿La hermana Flor?- pregunto. Esa mujer no me da buena espina. - ¿y qué quería?

Prim se encoje de hombros. Abre las sábanas y me hace espacio en su cama.

- Está helada, hermana.

- Hace un frío del asco- le indico. Prim se ríe, y nos tapa hasta los hombros- bueno, y qué me tienes que contar.

- Sí, sí, pero antes...

Prim mete la mano bajo la almohada, desde donde aparecen dos panes amasados.

- Oh Dios mío- gimo, cuando me los pasa- ¿esto es real?

Los acerco a mi nariz y huelo.

- Sí, hermana.

- Oh, por Dios- le doy una mascada a uno de ellos. El sabor me hace agua la boca, y antes de notarlo estoy tragando la mitad del segundo- gracias Prim.

- No fue nada. Hoy nos tocó lavar los platos.

Miro a Prim, quien sonríe victoriosa.

- No lo vuelvas a hacer, no quiero que te pase nada malo.

- Tendré cuidado.

- Prim, por favor- insisto. Saco la mano derecha y estiro el meñique- tienes que prometerlo.

Prim arruga la nariz.

- Está bien- me dice, y enlaza su meñique al mío- lo prometo.

Sonrío y termino el resto del pan. Prim acomoda la almohada y espera paciente hasta que termino de comer.

- Cuando vea a mi mamá puedo pedirle algunas cosas- empieza, antes que diga cualquier cosa- también puede pasarle algunas de mis pertenencias. Madre Superiora dice que es bueno a nuestra edad mantener el contacto con ellas.

- ¿Aun hablas con tu madre?- le pregunto. Prim asiente- pero si ella te metió en esto.

- Por mi propio bien

- Tienes 12 años.

- La guerra nos estaba cercando. La casa de mis padres está cerca del borde, una pequeña finca que nos concede un título nobiliario, pero no el suficiente dinero. - me explica- mi madre tuvo que enviar al resto de mis hermanas con algunos familiares, mientras que a mí a este convento para tomar los votos. Al parecer una monja o sacerdote en las familias de renombre eleva su estatus.

- No lo sabía- comento. Frunzo el ceño, pensando en si madre estaba al tanto. Lo más probable es que sí- bueno, y eso como te hace sentir.

- Me gustaba estar aquí cuando Sae era nuestra Madre.

- A mí también

- Madre Superiora me da algo de miedo, pero supongo que es lo que se espera de su posición- añade. Me sorprende la madurez de sus palabras- Madre Sae era muy flexible con todo mundo, ¿verdad?

- Ella era muy buena- respondo, melancólica.

Estar aquí me ha dado perspectiva. Pensar que debería extrañar a mis padres, y es a Madre Sae a quien he llorado todos estos días.

- Katniss- dice Prim. Salgo de mis pensamientos y la miro a los ojos- ¿usted conoce a un tal Gale Hawthorne?

Frunzo el ceño.

- La verdad es que no recuerdo...

- Es que se rumorea en la cocina que un tal Gale ha insistido en verla- me dice- e inclusive que ha tenido reuniones con nuestra Madre.

- ¿Quiere verme?...- pregunto confundida- pero...¿por qué? ¿para qué?

Prim se encoje de hombros.

- Es lo que dicen las hermanas, algunas dice que seguro usted tuvo un amorío con él, otras que es un familiar. Con Rue escuchamos que Madre le prohibió el ingreso al convento, pero eso no lo hemos confirmado aun.

_Gale Hawthorne_

_Gale Hawthorne..._

_¿Dónde he escuchado yo ese nombre?_

_- _Supongo que tendré que hacer memoria en medio de mis oraciones- comento. Prim sonríe y deja una caricia en mis mejillas- tranquila patito, veré de qué va esto y haré algo al respecto.

- ¿Cómo?- me pregunta.

- Supongo que deberé enviar una carta a mis padres, o algo por el estilo.

- Yo puedo pedirle a mi mamá que le lleve su carta a sus padres- me dice. Me muerdo los labios; Prim tiene ideas demasiado buenas- solo tiene que...

- Robaré papel y pluma- le indico. Prim asiente- es lo único que me queda, además de intentar hacer las pases con esa loca.

- Este fin de semana el padre Gordon ha solicitado la visita del coro.

- ¿Ah, sí?

- Sería bueno para usted que el solicitara su presencia, Sae nos dijo que la última vez usted cantó muy hermoso- me dice. Sonrío, y le pellizco las mejillas. Estas dos niñas resultaran todo un dolor de cabeza para "Madre Parca"- irán también los nobles, el nuevo rey seguro pedirá por la guerra y nuestra nación.

- ¿Nuevo rey?

- ¿No sabe de las noticias?- me pregunta. En seguida se retracta y hace un gesto de disculpas. En mi posición tengo suerte si me dejan ir al baño- bueno, nos enteramos gracias a la gente que trae la mercadería que uno de los Castell asumió el trono, y ha tenido problemas para gobernar la nación.

- ¿Un Castell?

- ¿Los conoce?

_¿Saber que uno de ellos podría ser mi padre será conocer?_

Niego, y entonces me encojo de hombros para desviar la atención. Prim ahoga un bostezo con su manita.

- Tienes que descansar, patito- le digo. Me remuevo entre las sábanas y la tapo con las precarias mantas- y no te vayas a meter en más problemas. De ahora en adelante hablaremos cuando yo te busque, ¿vale?

- Vale- asiente Prim.

Le dejo un beso en su mejilla, y camino hacia la ventana.

- Hermana, no olvide lo de las cartas

- No lo haré- respondo, antes de abrir las persianas de madera- ahora ya duérmete.

- Buenas noches, hermana- me dice Prim, con voz dormilona- la quiero mucho.

_Oh, no. _

_Precisamente esto es lo que no quería._

- Buenas noches, Prim- le digo.

Salgo de su cuarto y cierro las persianas, ajustando el pestillo desde adentro.

_Yo también te quiero.._

_._

* * *

.

_Muy bien, desde hoy voy a transgredir mi propia norma de "no mensajes al final de los capítulos" en pro de mis proyectos compartidos. _

_1) Están invitadas a pasar y unirse a nuestra página de face: Ortografía Versátil. Pueden buscarnos así, o como relatoscompartidos. _

_2) Están invitadas a pasar por mi blog: HelloLuzy. Es ahí donde subiré diariamente mis historias con mis personajes, y donde también quisiera escuchar (bueno, leer) sus comentarios. ;)_

_3) Y finalmente, comentarios en la historia. No es grato escribir y no recibir una retroalimentación al respecto. Si no les gusta, genial, puedo dejar de publicar o borrar la historia, y publicar en mi blog en respeto a las niñas que si leen y comentan, pero si no es así, no vendría mal un review. _

_=)_

_Saludos!_


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

**.**

**.**

**7**

_Madre_

_He de romper mi propia norma de no ponerme en contacto contigo, pero es imperativo saber si conoces a un tal señor Hawthorne. Este hombre ha venido al convento preguntando por mí, espero sea un error, o quizás un alcance de nombre, porque no recuerdo en mis diecisiete años a tu lado haber escuchado de él. Si por casualidad tienen problemas, recuerda que me han abandonado en este lugar a mi suerte, y que no he de correr por ustedes así como estoy segura no lo harán ustedes por mí._

_Saludos_

_Katniss_

Repaso mis líneas una y otra vez. Anoche robé un pluma, tinta, y un montón de papel desde la biblioteca. Afortunadamente no me sorprendieron, pero desde entonces se impuso un sistema de vigilancia para evitar "desapariciones". El ladrón no solo tomó las cosas de la biblioteca, sino que además algunos rosarios, comida, y útiles de aseo.

Para mi suerte "Madre Parca" aun cree en "todos son inocentes hasta que se pruebe lo contrario", porque en lo que a mí respecta sería la primera en una lista de sospechosos. A mi favor que no me culparan. Aun cuando me ha sido removido el castigo, y ya no he actuado de forma insubordinada, las otras hermanas mantienen distancia. Creo que están convencidas que tengo algo dentro. Quizás y me enlistan para un exorcismo o algo. Prim y Rue son las únicas en compartir mi mesa en el comedor.

-¿Hermana Katniss?

_Oh MIERDA_

_¡AQUÍ ESTÁ MADRE PARCA PARA EL CONTROL MATUTINO!_

Rápidamente doblo la carta y la meto en el espacio bajo una tabla rota. Estoy inclinada, así que cuando la puerta se abre no me queda de otra que juntar las manos, cerrar los ojos, y partir desde la mitad del Ave María.

- Buenos días, Madre -la saludo. Miro por el bordillo del ojo mi escondite, y suspiro aliviada de que al menos tenga un lugar donde esconder un pan, hojas, pluma y tinta (una nunca sabe cuando me sometan al hambre otra vez).

- Buenos días, hermana.

Madre Parca entra. Sus "guardaespaldas" cierran la puerta y nos dejan a solas para hacer lo que sea tenga esta loca en mente. La mujer se mueve, olisqueando y viendo cada punto de mi cuarto. No es nuevo para mí, siempre lo hace. Luego sonríe, con esa boca torcida que da más miedo que tranquilidad, y entonces entrecierra los ojos en señal inequívoca de "te lanzaré un bombazo. Prepárate"

- Usted va a cantar hoy

_¡BAM!_

Bombazo. Entonces sale de mi cuarto, dejándome atónita y distante, con el corazón a mil por hora porque por fin parte de mis planes se darán por cumplidos.

_._

* * *

.

_Muy bien, desde hoy voy a transgredir mi propia norma de "no mensajes al final de los capítulos" en pro de mis proyectos compartidos. _

_1) Están invitadas a pasar y unirse a nuestra página de face: Ortografía Versátil. Pueden buscarnos así, o como relatoscompartidos. _

_2) Están invitadas a pasar por mi blog: HelloLuzy. Es ahí donde subiré diariamente mis historias con mis personajes, y donde también quisiera escuchar (bueno, leer) sus comentarios. ;)_

_3) Y finalmente, comentarios en la historia. No es grato escribir y no recibir una retroalimentación al respecto. Si no les gusta, genial, puedo dejar de publicar o borrar la historia, y publicar en mi blog en respeto a las niñas que si leen y comentan, pero si no es así, no vendría mal un review. _

_=)_

_Saludos!_


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

**.**

**.**

**8**

No cabe un alma en esta misa, me digo para mis adentros. Como es obvio, nadie me habla, y como era de esperar, soy el centro de atracción en una tarima en medio del coro. Hacer un solo no me molesta, pero sí que me falta entrenamiento. Durante la comida y parte de la tarde canté un poco para Rue y Prim, pero no sé... traigo un malestar en el vientre como alertándome que hoy no me espera nada bueno. ¿Un presentimiento, quizás?

Y por lo mismo oré el par de horas solas, hasta que una de las hermanas fue a por mí a eso de las siete de la tarde. La caminata estuvo tranquila, y recepción, modesta y solitaria, me llenó un tanto más el estómago; no comí gran cosa por lo nervios. Ahora me arrepiento un poco de eso. Me están empezando a dar los retortijones en el bajo vientre y me sudan las manos. No son nervios por el canto, y no creo que me vaya a dar un mal de estómago. El sangrado de mujer ya me bajó hace un par de semanas.

Es... el presentimiento.

¿Pero de qué? ¿A pito de qué?

Apenas el padre entra y cruza el altar debo hacer a un lado mis aprensiones y afinar la voz. Nadie puede vernos, pero a pesar de aquello mi mente vuela a ese día tras el enrejado con sus decorados barroco y los ojos azules que conectaron con los míos. Ahora mientras canto "El amor de Dios es maravilloso", no puedo sacarme su imagen de la cabeza, el rostro alicaído, y las miradas desaprobatorias hacia quien sé, es el rey.

_Hermanos y hermanas..._

Así parte el discurso con su tono grave, y desalentado. Las cosas no mejoran en las fronteras, y aunque la política no es muy fuerte, soy lo bastante inteligente como para darme cuenta que deberíamos mudarnos junto con todo el pueblo hacia tierras más recónditas. Con el rey ya muerto, y el heredero por el que todo mundo reza gobernando, la cosa no pinta para nada bien.

_Oremos..._

Y a la mitad de la misa. Las guitarras suenan cuando llega el momento de comulgar. Este tipo de canciones son más livianas y mi voz no se hace necesaria, así que puedo bajar de la tarima y estirar las piernas. Hasta ahora lo he echo bien, y de aquí en más puedo alejarme un poco y retomar las oraciones por mi estómago quejumbroso. ¿Será que en verdad estoy enferma?...No, que pasa, no puedo tener tanta mala suerte.

Me apoyo en el enrejado mientras observo a mis hermanas cantar. Seco el sudor de mi frente, y de pronto el mundo se me desmorona para volver a afianzarse. Es como en los primeros días tras pasar hambre, probablemente ahora experimente la misma sensación, pero por glotona.

_¡Ay, no señor!_

_¡Lo siento!_

_¡Lo siento, mucho!_

_¡En verdad, lo siento!_

_- _Si reza con tal fervor no dejará espacio para nosotros.

Planto un brinco. Con en corazón en la boca giro para ver al imprudente ser humano que ha osado interrumpir mis oraciones. El dolor de estómago lo vale, de eso nadie me hace creer lo contrario.

- ¿Está usted bien?

Parpadeo confundida tras mi velo. No lo puedo ver, pero por su voz sé que son sinceras sus preguntas.

- Sí- respondo entonces. Me aclaro la garganta y acomodo mi crucifijo- ejem. Sí, gracias.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunta.

Frunzo el ceño sin entender la pregunta. Además se supone que una no habla con nadie.

- ¿Por qué, qué?

- ¿Por qué agradece?

- Pues porque ha preguntado si estoy bien.

- Tiene cara compungida. Dios no podría hacer oídos sordos a sus plegarias, pero lamentablemente yo también requiero que escuche las mías.

_¡PUEDE VERME!_

El pánico me hace retroceder y chocar con una de las sagradas figuras allí dispuestas. La Virgen María se tambalea, y mi jadeo solo entorpece la acción de darle estabilidad; aunque aún así lo consigo. Luego, como una convicta, me escondo tras los vuelos del vestido de nuestras Santa Madre. Miro sus ojos de cristal, y el alivio que me recorre no tiene que ver con ello. Es hora de volver a mi tarima.

_Gloria al Padre, Gloria al Hijo, Gloria al Espíritu Santo..._

Amén.

Aquí viene mi solo.

_Quiero cantar una linda canción  
De un hombre que me transformó.  
Quiero cantar una linda canción  
De Aquel que mi vida cambió._

_Es mi amigo Jesús, es mi amigo Jesús._  
_Él es Dios, Él es Rey. Es Amor, es Verdad._  
_Sólo en Él encontré esa paz que busqué._  
_Sólo en Él encontré la felicidad._

Cantar una linda canción.

Mi voz acompaña el paso del pueblo, los ricos siempre son los últimos en salir. Una vez que termino, los cuchicheos se hacen oír y Madre Superiora se acerca al Padre para recibir las felicitaciones que deberíamos recibir nosotras. En fin. Bajo última, sola, y haciendo equilibrio a falta de banquillo. Sé que hablar mal de la gente es pecado, pero estas perras que no hacen más que fastidiarme la vida bien que se merecen todas mis descargas. Le pido a Dios cada día para que mi corazón las perdona, pero lo hacen tan, tan difícil.

Miro a la última hermana salir con expresión suplicante. La muy zorra sonríe engreída y apura el paso sin importarle si pierdo un pie en mi aventura. No digamos que está alto, pero con estas ropas no hay atleta que aguante. Suspiro. Arrimo mi ropa como puedo, más o menos por sobre los tobillos, e intento sentarme lo más decente que puedo. Al segundo de irme de punta me arrepiento de no haber saltado y aterrizado de guata. Por bruta ahora seguro termino sin nariz, sin dientes, o aún peor, sin cabeza. Lisiada, y por siempre jamás al cuidado de mis hermanas que me aman.

_¡No Señor!_

_- _Las oraciones no frenan las caídas- escucho decir. Abro los ojos- ...es más, soy un convencido que las apuran.

Y ahí está el chico.

- ¡MI SEÑOR!

_Oh, no...Madre Parca_

_- _¡Peeta!...¡pero qué tonterías haces muchacho!

En medio de la confusión, siento como "ojos azules" me deja sobre el suelo firme. Lo malo es que no suelta mi cintura, tampoco mi mano (temblorosa), y su sonrisa no desaparece de su rostro ni una sola vez.

- Lo siento, pero quería conocer en persona a nuestro principal aliento.

Al alcanzarnos, tanto Madre Parca como el Padre se inclinan ante nosotros. Yo los miro confundida, y pareciera que debiera hacer lo mismo, pero este "ojos azules" no me lo permite. Al contrario, me acerca más a él.

- Siento la molestia, excelencia- dice Madre Parca, apabullándose con las palabras. Su discurso precipitado me descoloca- lo siento muchísimo.

- No es necesario que se disculpe, Madre.

- Hermana- dice el Padre. Salgo del letargo, en este cuadro que formamos los cuatro, y asiento. Me piden en secreto que me largue- hermosa canción.

- Gracias, Padre.

- Ve con tus hermanas, hija- me dice Madre Parca, con una de sus muecas "sonrisas"- te alcanzo en unos minutos.

- Sí- respondo, agachando el moño. Intento soltarme, pero su mano no lo permite tan fácil, y esto seguro me mete en problemas. Lo miro a los ojos, lindos ojos azules, y ruego que me deje en paz. - gracias.

- ¿Otra vez?- pregunta.

_¡OH MI DIOS!_

- No- respondo nerviosa- digo, sí...

- ¿Sí?- pregunta Madre Parca.

"Ojos azules" me mira sonriente unos segundos más, para luego apartar la mirada.

- Ya me había agradecido el gesto- responde- pobrecilla, tan hermosa voz y casi se hace daño al bajar de la tarima.

Aprovecho sus explicaciones para escapar. Hago una reverencia, y busco mi crucifijo a tientas.

- Duque Mellark, que bochorno...- escucho decir a Madre Parca.

Giro con violencia. Mientras mi Madre Superiora da sus excusas de espaldas a mí, "ojos azules" sonríe amable y alza las manos enlazadas en su espalda; allí está mi crucifijo.

- No se preocupe, Madre- responde "ojitos azules, Mellark". Sonríe y busca mi rostro atónito- ...doy la acción por pagada.

_._

* * *

.

_Muy bien, desde hoy voy a transgredir mi propia norma de "no mensajes al final de los capítulos" en pro de mis proyectos compartidos. _

_1) Están invitadas a pasar y unirse a nuestra página de face: Ortografía Versátil. Pueden buscarnos así, o como relatoscompartidos. _

_2) Están invitadas a pasar por mi blog: HelloLuzy. Es ahí donde subiré diariamente mis historias con mis personajes, y donde también quisiera escuchar (bueno, leer) sus comentarios. ;)_

_3) Y finalmente, comentarios en la historia. No es grato escribir y no recibir una retroalimentación al respecto. Si no les gusta, genial, puedo dejar de publicar o borrar la historia, y publicar en mi blog en respeto a las niñas que si leen y comentan, pero si no es así, no vendría mal un review. _

_=)_

_Saludos!_


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

**.**

**.**

**9**

- Katniss, estás rara.

Prim me mira de soslayo. Ya no se nos permite hablar en la mesa, solo escuchar la lectura de la biblia a voz de nuestra hermana Flor; horrible voz por cierto.

- Y no llevas el crucifijo- susurra Prim.

Ante este último comentario no puedo evitar suspirar y estremecerme; "doy la acción por pagada". Su voz retumba en mis oídos, y un jadeo ansioso me abandona, dejando perplejas a mis dos hermanitas. No debo pensar así... él...

**_"Es un duque, el duque de Castell, heredero a la corona de Panem"_**

¡Él es un Mellark!

_**"Un Mellark"**_

Peeta Mellark...

Y si las palabras de mi madre son ciertas, él podría ser mi hermano.

- No puedo sacármelo de la cabeza-susurro. Muevo la comida sin ganas, tiro la cuchara y reposo mi frente sobre mi mano izquierda- ...no puedo.

- ¿Se encuentra usted bien?- insiste Prim.

La miro, y sonrío para calmar su angustia.

- No recuerdo donde puse mi crucifijo- miento. Dios, me estoy ganando otro castigo si no paro de pecar- estoy angustiada.

- Puede tomar el mío- se precipita a decir Rue.

Detengo su movimiento, vigilando aprensiva a Madre Parca.

- No, Rue- le digo, usando un tono de regañina- tu crucifijo representa tu vida, tu libertad y tus creencias. Estás atada a el, no puedes dármelo así tan fácil.

- Usted cuidaría bien de mi crucifijo, hermana Katniss- responde la morena.

Sonrío y le pellizco sus mejillas.

- Ya va, a comer las dos.

- Apenas terminemos vamos en busca de su crucifijo- añade Prim, con una risita discreta.

Vaya dos. Me sacaran canas a mis 17.

- Hoy tienen visita.

- Lo sabemos-responde Prim- Rue le entregará su carta a su mamá- miro a Rue, quien asiente enérgica. - La otra sin embargo...

- No hagas nada con ella, solo guárdala por mí.

- ¿Guardarla?- pregunta Prim, confundida.

- Aun no la termino.

Prim asiente. Por suerte para mí no pregunta nada más.

Anoche arriesgué la vida por un par de hojas. Necesito escribir (más que la comida y la oración) los pensamientos en mi cabeza son una tortura. No puedo hablar de estas cosas con las niñas, las adoro, pero no tienen edad para comprender. Y las hermanas solo armarían un escándalo y me tratarían de hereje, como hasta ahora, por albergar pensamientos hacia un hombre que apenas conozco.

El duque ha revivido con fuerza en mis sueños. Me parece sentir su tacto cuando tomo un baño, sus ojos atravesando mi piel, su sonrisa. Anoche fue horrible con las horas de insomnio, nada más pensando en él. ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Por qué estaba en aquel lugar reservado para nosotras? No quiero pensar que el motivo sea yo...

_¡Es un duque!_

Seguro está comprometido, o tiene miles de amantes en su cama. Un hombre de su talla lo tiene permitido. Además yo soy monja. Mi vida le pertenece al servicio de Dios, al cuidado de mis hermanas y a la oración. Esto es lo que soy, lo que seré y moriré siendo. Y de ser mi hermano, de ser hijo del mismo duque que me dio la vida, entonces mis pensamientos serían pecado al grado de la deshonra. Sería exiliada, condenada a trabajar como una prostituta, o algo peor a la merced del juicio moral tanto del hombre como de Dios.

Por eso un par de hojas me vienen bien. La confesión no es suficiente, porque a pesar de todo no dejo de pensar en él. Aunque el Padre me libere de mis pecados, mi mente se ha fundido con la de "ojitos azules Mellark", y le tomará su tiempo sacarlo de allí.

Tras la comida, la lectura de la biblia, y la oración de media tarde, tengo un tiempo libre para trabajar en la continuación de mi diario. Confío en Prim. Sé que ella no sería capaz de leer mis declaraciones, mis memorias están a salvo, y por tanto mi calidad de vida en este convento.

_No tengo secretos para usted, hombre de los ojos azules, así que puedo dar fe que las palabras aquí escritas son la verdad. Mi verdad. Condenada y confinada a pagar por un pecado que no he cometido._

_Mi madre, la Señora de Everdeen, se casó muy jóven con un mozo de edad con quien tuvo dos hijas. Mis hermanas (Delly y Glimmer) son fruto de esta relación de años, mientras que yo una bastarda, hija de su padre el gran Duque Mellark, quien al parecer tuvo una aventura con mi madre en medio del matrimonio. Desconozco la versión de su padre al respecto, pero estoy convencida que mi madre no sería capaz de mentirme previo a nuestro alejamiento. _

_Verá, culpable por su más grande pecado, me envió al convento a rectificar su falta. Yo soy el pecado, no debería estar viva, y en su cabeza y corazón, mi bienestar vale su reconciliación con Dios, Jesús y nuestra Madre. Si no pude negarme fue porque arriesgaba el exilio. Madre Sae me ayudó a sobrellevar la vida de monja, vida que estoy convencida no es para mí. Lamentablemente nuestra Madre nos abandonó demasiado pronto, dejando un vacío en mi corazón que no puede ser llenado con nada. Temo, porque en los pocos días que nuestra nueva Madre Superiora está aquí, la voluntad y determinación que me llevaron a tomar los hábitos penden de una cuerda floja. No quiero estar aquí, no puedo estar aquí bajo el asedio constante de un montón de mujeres que solo quieren mi mal. He intentado reconciliarme con Dios, pero no soy una fanática. Me torturan por no aceptar las tradiciones extremistas de la religión, me atosigan por pensar diferente, me matan de hambre y soledad. Pero la muerte no quiere venir por mí, solo ronda cerca. _

_Si alguna vez llega a leer estas palabras, en primer lugar quiero agradecerle debidamente por salvar mi vida. Aquel ha sido el gesto amable de mi semana, y como todo lo bueno, me es imposible de olvidar tan fácilmente. En segundo lugar quiero que cuide de mi crucifijo. En mi vida religiosa aquel representa nuestra vida, un vínculo, y usted me lo ha arrebatado. En las noches de soledad y aislamiento tendré que ayudarme de mis memorias y mi fe. Ore por mí, aunque no sea de hombres hacerlo. Ore, pídale a Dios por esta monja olvidada. Y finalmente, despidiendo estos pensamientos atorados en mi garganta, quiero contarle que rezaré por usted señor Mellark. Por sus preocupaciones y tristezas, por la vida con dificultades a la que seguro tendrá que hacer frente, y por su alma. _

_Un alma buena, espero, que valga la pena de los pensamientos de esta mujer, que solo puede ser suya, por medio de estas palabras y para siempre. _

_Katniss_

Doblo la carta y la escondo de inmediato. Si algún día mi secreto se conoce...

No. No es bueno hacerse ilusiones cuando sabes que pase lo que pase tu realidad no va a cambiar. Al menos tengo mi voz, a Prim y a Rue, y también a ojitos azules Mellark, la sombra de mis sueños, un avatar de mis verdades.

* * *

.

_OK, CAMBIO EL BOLETÍN INFORMATIVO: _

_1) NO PUEDO ACTUALIZAR TAN SEGUIDO =( TENGO DEMASIADO QUE ESCRIBIR, Y MIS PROYECTOS PERSONALES DEBEN CONCRETARSE, O ADIÓS ESCRITURA. _

_2) ÚNANSE A RELATOS COMPARTIDOS EN FACE!_

_3) SI SE ANIMAN, PASEN POR MI BLOG Y DEJEN SUS OPINIONES Y COMENTARIOS, Y LO QUE SEA. EN VERDAD NECESITO CRÍTICAS, NEGATIVAS O POSITIVAS, PERO LAS NECESITO_

_4) COMENTARIOS!...CUANDO LAS LEO ME ENTRA LA FELICIDAD UNIDA A LA INSPIRACIÓN, ASÍ QUE LAS LEO. _

_BESOS_

_=D_

_ATTE_

_LUZY_


	11. Chapter 11

**.**

**.**

**.**

**10**

Hoy es martes. Nunca antes había prestado atención a los días martes, pero hoy sí, porque es el cumpleaños de Prim.

- Feliz cumpleaños a tí, feliz cumpleaños a tí, feliz cumpleaños...feliz cumpleaños..que los cumplas feliz.

Prim sopla el palo de fósforo. Con Rue nos las arreglamos para sacar un par de pastelillos de la cocina, un poco de zumo y se armó la fiesta. Hacer esto me dio un ataque al principio. Rue llegó temprano a mi cuarto, había escuchado a la hermana Flor hablando del tema, así que corrió a contarme. A pesar de su felicidad la noticia me cayó como un balde de agua fría...

Me recordó que mi cumpleaños 18 será aquí, encerrada en cuatro paredes. Sola.

No debería extrañar a mi familia, pero lo hago. No debería desear el calor de los brazos de mi mamá, las protestas de Delly, y las estupideces que hablaba Glimmer en la mesa. Extraño a mi familia a pesar de todo, y los sigo amando, aunque a ellos no les importe.

- ¡Pide un deseo! ¡pide un deseo!

- Shshshssh, más bajito- le digo a Rue. Miro a los alrededores para asegurarme que no anda ninguna hermana soplona- recuerda que deberíamos estar orando en nuestra habitación.

- Lo siento.

Le guiño un ojo, y beso su frente.

- Nada de lo siento- insisto- pero hay que hablar bajito, ¿sí?

Rue asiente. Enseguida su sonrisa se ensancha, y sus ojitos brillan como debe ser.

- Pide un deseo, Prim-susurra.

- Anda, pequeña- la insto también- que se me queman los dedos.

- ¿Pueden ser tres?- pregunta Prim.

- Pueden ser los que tú quieras bonita.

Prim sonríe. Entonces cierra los ojos.

- Deseo que mi papá pueda venir a verme la próxima vez, que ellos estén sanos y a salvo de la guerra, y que mi querida hermana Katniss jamás pierda la sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡No se vale!-protesto.

Prim sonríe, y salta a apagar el palo de fósforo.

- ¡Bravo!- dice Rue. Se lanza sobre Prim- ¡feliz cumpleaños!

- Feliz cumpleaños, Primi- le digo, y las abrazo a ambas.

Las tres rosamos por la tierra, sonrientes y felices, al menos en este momento.

- ¿De qué son los pasteles?- pregunta Prim.

- Mora, fresa y chocolate.

- ¡CHOCOLATE!- grito, antes que el par me los robe.

- Shshshsshhsh- me dice Rue, divertida- que nos escuchan.

Me tapo la boca con ambas manos, poniendo cara de culpa.

- Lo siento.

- Ahora sabemos por qué se acaba tan rápido el chocolate.

- ¡Ey!

Prim y Rue sonríen.

Yo divido los pastelillos para las tres.

- ¿Ha conseguido más papel?- me pregunta Prim.

Asiento, y le entrego los escritos de estos últimos días.

- Recuerda, solo escóndelos, ¿sí?

- Sí- responde Primi.

Le doy un abrazo apretado y le ayudo a esconder mis cartas.

- Mi madre pudo averiguar la residencia de sus papás- comenta Rue. Miro a la pequeña- pude entregarle su carta sin problemas.

- ¿No había nadie supervisando?

Aquello me parece extraño.

- No, y Madre Superiora autorizó algunas visitas extras.

- ¿Más?- insisto. Rue y Prim se miran entre ellas, y luego asienten- ¿les explicó los motivos?

- Bueno...- dice Prim- habló algo de la guerra, quizás y nos cambian a otro lugar y ya no podremos vernos.

_La guerra..._

_Es un buen punto, aunque aún así yo..._

_- _¿Escuchan eso?- pregunta Rue.

Doy una mascada a mi pastelillo, concentrada en mis reflexiones. Tal vez Madre Parca se esté ablandando (prefiero creer que es eso), pero algo me dice que esta mujer solo prepara a mis niñas para apartarlas definitivamente de sus padres.

- ¡Katniss!

- ¿Ah?

Rue me mira con los ojos como plato. Prim espía por el borde de la noria, en dirección al jardín principal.

- ¿Qué?

- Están gritando.

- ¿Las hermanas?

Me levanto de un salto, y me uno a Prim tras el montículo de cemento. Frente a nosotras hay un durazno que nos cubre parcialmente, así que no estamos en peligro, a menos claro que alguien venga desde la capilla, y entonces...

¡USTED NO PUEDE ENTRAR AQUÍ!

- ¿La Madre Superiora?- pregunta Rue.

_Yo también creo que es ella. _

¡ESTE LUGAR ES SAGRADO!

- Quizás necesite ayuda...- murmura Prim. Asiento, pero no hago nada por salir de ahí- Hermana...

- Vuelvan a sus cuartos, ¿vale?- les indico. A lo mejor sí necesite ayuda...quizás la guerra nos alcanzó antes de lo esperado- no le abran la puerta a nadie.

- Hermana...

- Ahora no, Prim.

- ¡Hermana!

- ¡Ahora no!- le digo. Le doy un abrazo a cada una, y un beso en la mejilla- ahora corran, a sus cuartos, ¡ya!

Observo a Prim y a Rue salir disparadas pasillo arriba, bordeando la capilla. Sus vestiditos aun se arrastran por el suelo, y el velo en la cabeza se agita como loco a contracorriente. Casi al llegar a la esquina, Prim se detiene de golpe y mira atrás. Sonríe, y hace un gesto con la mano, algo que no entiendo.

_¿Quiere que vaya con ellas?_

¡AYUDA!

¡AYUDA!

El griterío de hermanas me pone en alerta. Salgo de nuestro escondite, y corro como alma de Dios con la ropa arremangada. No es mucha la distancia hasta el enrejado del jardín, pero sí que cuesta respirar con tanto ropaje y los velos remando en contra.

Al llegar al enrejado la escena es bastante peculiar. Veo el alboroto que arman mis Hermanas, gritando, algunas hasta desmayadas. Madre Parca está hecha una furia, despotricando contra un hombre con el rostro rojo de ira, vociferando un montón de cosas que no llego a comprender.

Corro hasta el grupillo. El hombre es alto, ojos tan grises como los míos, y un porte que obliga a tomar resguardo. A pesar que tres de mis Hermanas lo toman por los brazos, y lo empujan valiéndose de sus uñas, él insiste en avanzar, y mueve la mano empuñada con ímpetu.

- ¡USTEDES NO PUEDEN NEGARME LO QUE ES MÍO!

- ¡FUERA! ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ ALMA PERDIDA!

- ¡KATNISS EVERDEEN ME PERTENECE!

- ¿Qué?

Todos giran en mi dirección. El hombre me mira con sus ojos posesivos, y su rostro iracundo descarga un deseo que me hace temblar. Camina con paso decidido hasta donde estoy, pero Madre Parca le salta encima y le quita el papel de las manos.

- Ella es mía- chilla el hombre, apuntándome- yo pagué un buen precio a sus padres, ahora quiero lo que me pertenece.

- No es posible- dice Madre Parca- estoy seguro que esto es una equivocación.

- Soy Gale Hawthorne.

- ¿Gale?

Madre Parca me mira con sus ojos de hielo.

- Lleven a nuestra hermana de regreso a sus aposentos- ordena. Gale comienza con sus protestas violentas-¡ahora!

Y las guardaespaldas de Madre Parca me arrastran de los brazos. Mi mente da vuelta, y Gale se queda en mi retina, con sus dedos apuntándome y repitiendo una y otra vez que soy suya. ¿Qué han hecho mis padres? ¿Por eso la urgencia de que yo ingresara al convento? ¿Me habían vendido antes de asumir los hábitos?

Apenas me dejan caer me asaltan las lágrimas. No puedo parar de llorar, y presionar los puños conteniendo una rabia que pocas veces he sentido. La puerta se cierra de golpe, enjaula mis gritos de dolor, y soy abandonada en esta cárcel de incertidumbre.

_Me vendieron, ellos me vendieron_

El abatimiento me sacude desde mis entrañas. Esto no tiene lógica, ni sentido, es tan confuso y asqueroso, que de solo procesarlo me genera nauseas.

_Gale Hawthorne_

¿Qué clase de hombre es aquel que es capas de comprar a una mujer?

Los minutos pasan, y con ellos mis lágrimas ceden. El dolor remite en medio de la confusión, de un dolor que supera lo emocional y se las toma con mi cuerpo. Tirada en el piso, cierro los ojos y me abandono a un mundo de sombras. La cabeza me pulsa horrible, y mis entrañas se remueven incómodas, como cada vez que se aproxima algo malo.

**Toc toc toc**

Escucho.

Sé quien es, pero no me importa en los más mínimo. La puerta se abre, y el jadeo irregular me obliga a abrir los ojos. Madre Parce y sus secuaces me observan asqueadas, los ojos fríos, y una mueca de molestia de niveles insospechados. Las dos Hermanas cierran la puerta; las reconozco como Petra y Tara. No hablo con ellas, pero he escuchado los rumores del carácter fuerte y los métodos correctivos que utilizan por orden expresa de nuestra Madre.

- ¿Qué hace ahí?- pregunta Madre Parca. Escondo la mirada, lo que leo en sus ojos me asusta- ¡Levántese!

Petra y Tara se encargan de hacerlo por mí. Me cogen de los codos, y no me sueltan. Madre Parca se acerca entonces, con esa mueca de sonrisa en el rostro, y descarga una cachetada.

- ¡Sucia!- me dice. Entonces descarga otro golpe - ¡sucia!

- Yo no...

- ¿Va a negar que fue usted quien ha estado robando?

- No pero...

- ¡SUCIA! - grita.

Otra cachetada hace arder mi mejilla izquierda. Tara y Petra me sueltan, y de la nada salen de mi habitación.

- ¿Qué hace con esos papeles? ¿A quien contacta?

- A nadie- respondo, sin alzar la mirada.

- ¿Y entonces cómo hizo ese hombre para tener una carta de puño y letra suya?

- No lo sé...- respondo, con mi voz quebrada. Respiro, no quiero llorar en frente de esta mujer- solo escribo mis memorias y..

- ¿Qué hace luego?

- Las tiro.

- ¿Dónde?- pregunta Madre Parca. Alzo la mirada, y me muerdo los labios. Mi silencio hace que su furia se manifieste en su rostro contraído- ¿He dicho dónde?

No puedo decirle.

Prim...Rue

Simplemente no puedo.

- ¿No va a contestar a mi pregunta?

Tara y Petra ingresan. No esperan órdenes, solo me toman de los brazos y comienzan a desnudarme. Al principio me aterra lo que va a suceder, pongo resistencia. Pero los ojos indiferentes de la mujer frente a mí me roban la fuerza, las ganas de actuar, y por sobre todo, la fe.

Si mi familia me hizo lo que me hizo, no puedo esperar por parte de esta mujer un poco de misericordia.

Desnuda.

Estoy desnuda en cuerpo y alma.

- ¿Dónde está su crucifijo? - pregunta Madre Parca. Me encojo de hombros, asumiendo lo que venga - ¿dónde está su crucifijo?

- No lo sé - susurro - creo que lo perdí.

Madre Parca suspira irritada. Su ira es peor de lo que imagino, se está conteniendo, el hábito la retiene a hacer todas las cosas que pasan por su cabeza. Escucho cuando se acerca a mí, y luego siento su mano fría en mi rostro.

- Pobre niña...- dice, con lágrimas en los ojos - usted necesita un tiempo a solas, necesita reflexionar, orar por sus pecados, y nosotras también necesitamos pedir fervientemente por usted. El demonio lo trae en la sangre, el demonio, la maldad, pero no se preocupe...

- Madre...

- Shsshssshsh - me dice. Cierra los ojos y deja caer un par de lágrimas - no se preocupe, mi querida niña, yo sé bien qué hacer para expurgar sus pecados.

Cuando me ponen la túnica y me quitan los zapatos, Tara y Petra comparten una oración bendiciendo sus manos previo a tocar mi piel. Luego me toman por los brazos, me sacan a rastras del sector donde se encuentra nuestras habitaciones camino al cuarto de castigo, una mazmorra adecuada para alguien como yo. En todo el camino, los rezos de mis hermanas no se detienen una sola vez. Oran por mí, alzan los rosarios, y evitan ver mi andar desprolijo.

Sin zapatos, el maicillo se incrusta en las plantas de mis pies, los rasguños rompen la delicada piel en esa zona, mis dedos se machacan contra la piedra, y piernas se tambalean nerviosas, cuando al final del camino encuentro a Rue y a Prim llorando desconsoladas.

- ¿Rue? ¿Prim?

Veo cuando las niñas quieren correr hacia mí, pero Hermana Flor las retiene. La mujer no para de cantar, e insta a mis niñas a hacerlo.

- Todo está bien...- le digo- todo está bien.

El corredor termina. Un trío de escaleras con dos pausas entre ellas son la prueba final de mi castigo.

- ¡No!- gime Prim.

No alcanzo a responderle. El dolor me llena y un grito ahogado escapa de mis labios.

El piso tiene una capa de vidrios, de todos los grosores y formas, esparramados por cada escalón hasta la puerta misma del calabozo.

- ¡No!- escucho gritar a Prim.

Me muerdo los labios, presiono los ojos con fuerza y me obligo a caminar. Petra y Tara ralentizan el andar, disfrutan mis lágrimas, y luego simplemente me empujan, haciendo que trastabille torpemente hasta el fondo del cuarto.

_Va a pasar, va a pasar..._

Y así lo repito, mientras la puerta se cierra, mientras mis lágrimas fluyen, mientras miro mis pies destruidos y mutilados, embebidos en mi propia sangre.

_Va a pasar, va a pasar..._

Tomo el primer vidrio incrustado cerca de mi dedo gordo, lo tiro, y me permito gritar a mis anchas.

_Va a pasar, todo va a pasar..._

* * *

.

_OK, CAMBIO EL BOLETÍN INFORMATIVO: _

_1) __ÚNANSE A RELATOS COMPARTIDOS EN FACE!_

_2) __SI SE ANIMAN, PASEN POR MI BLOG Y DEJEN SUS OPINIONES Y COMENTARIOS, Y LO QUE SEA. EN VERDAD NECESITO CRÍTICAS, NEGATIVAS O POSITIVAS, PERO LAS NECESITO_

_3) HASTA LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA!_

_4) COMENTARIOS!...CUANDO LAS LEO ME ENTRA LA FELICIDAD UNIDA A LA INSPIRACIÓN, ASÍ QUE LAS LEO. _

_BESOS_

_=D_

_ATTE_

_LUZY_


	12. Chapter 12

**.**

**.**

**.**

**11**

_De lunes a viernes_

_De lunes a viernes_

_De lunes a viernes_

Me lo digo a mí misma: de lunes a viernes, de lunes a viernes, de lunes a viernes. La última vez que vi a mis Hermanas y Madre, ese fue el mensaje. De lunes a viernes cumpliendo mi castigo por mentirosa, ladrona, y rebelde. Un sábado para recuperar mi mal semblante y parte de la fuerza. El domingo para cantar.

Se supone que es imprescindible mi voz en las liturgias, pero Madre Parca se las ha arreglado para cubrir mis ausencias con "dolores de fuerza mayor", y nadie lo ha puesto en duda. ¿Qué mierda son dolores de fuerza mayor? Si me lo hubieran contado mi reacción no habría sido ponerme a rezar por un pobre cristiano, sino largarme a reír y preguntar que clase de estupidez de esa.

¿A Peeta le habrán dicho lo mismo?

¿Le importará?

Y ya ni sé por qué sigo pensando en eso. Estoy aquí, tendida en medio de una charca de porquería, aislada y magullada, con la razón al límite. Mi cárcel, una pieza angosta, con apenas una ventana con barrotes, un colchón sucio, y el suelo para comer y hacer mis necesidades. Me he visto tentada a beber mi propia orina por necesidad, arrastrarme hasta la ranura de la puerta rogando para ver las sombras aproximarse con un cuenco de comida, o por último alguna manta para el frío.

_Tres semanas..._

Tres malditas semanas aquí.

Pero esta mañana, Madre Parca se presentó con la mueca de siempre, en sus manos un rosario, y las guardaespaldas. Me miró a los ojos, como quien mira a un animal asustado, y volvió a repetir las mismas palabras: _"de lunes a viernes, hermana Katniss. Hoy es domingo"_

Domingo, sábado, viernes...

_Hoy va a cantar_

Y como sus palabras son ley, estoy aquí, vestida y aseada, a punto de desmayarme. Le dije a Madre Parca que no podía cantar con esta fatiga y el cuerpo débil, pero ella insistió.

_"Hoy va a cantar para su excelencia, el rey"_

Cantar...si fuera tan fácil como suena.

Me preparo para la tonada final, cerrando los ojos, como si ello desconectara ciertas partes de mi cuerpo y desviara la fuerza hacia otras partes; menos mal no me hicieron subirme a la tarima. Respiro profundamente, preparo la garganta, y libero las primeras tonadas de una canción compleja y grave, que habla de la muerte y el camino que nos aguarda hasta alcanzar el paraíso. Canto, diciéndome a mí misma que todo lo que empieza termina, y en mi caso tras dos coros, podré volver a sentarme... hundirme por ahí, perderme...dormir, desaparecer...

_Escapar..._

No. Tampoco es una alternativa escapar con un hombre acechando mi humanidad. El tal Gale ha vuelto con su prepotencia, violencia, y la arrogancia en sus palabras diciendo "es mía, ella es mía, yo la compré". Un hombre así no augura nada bueno. Si tengo que pasar el resto de mi vida en compañía de mi propia mierda, pues que así sea.

Y la voz los creyentes respondiendo a las oraciones me quieta un peso de encima. La canción ha terminado hace minutos, ya no necesitan mi presencia. Camino a tientas, esforzándome para no caer de bruces frente a "mis queridas Hermanas", hasta llegar a los pies de la figura de nuestra Santa Madre. Recargo todo el peso de mi cuerpo contra la madera, y me pierdo en sus ojos y su mirada compasiva. Transmite tanto amor.

Poco a poco voy cerrando los ojos, y tocando el cielo con mis manos...

_¿Será la muerte?_

Si es así que me lleve, por favor, en verdad que necesito un poco de compasión y misericordia. De no ser así...que se joda.

Cierro los ojos.

Cierro los ojos. Cierro los ojos. Cierro los ojos...

_"La gente cambia por sus seres amados"_

_Estoy en un sueño, de lo contrario no me explico las luces de colores, tanta paz, risas y una noche estrellada. Estoy rodeada de gente feliz, aplauden y celebran, pero no sé qué, ni por qué... Yo también bailo, me muevo al ritmo de la música, del fragor y la intensidad de los sentidos hasta que un par de manos toma mi cintura. Me posee, me arrastra lejos del festín, huye conmigo entre risas, tomados de la mano. Y luego vienen los besos, la unión de labios, el sabor, y el aroma de su cabello cuando se inclina a morder mi cuello._

_Katniss, le escucho decir, Katniss._

_Y se siente tan bien que no quiero abrir los ojos, ni despertar, solo quiero que me bese._

_Bésame, le digo. Él sonríe. Bésame._

- Si tu quieres...

Y esas tres simples palabras son suficientes para sacarme de la fantasía. Abro los ojos de golpe, me levanto, y choco contra una cabeza que no me es del todo desconocida.

- ¡Peeta!

- Ouch - se queja. Y se soba los mechones rubios, entre risas pícaras - cuanta fuerza, Katniss.

Lo miro, inclinado al borde de la cama. Me miro, recostada en una cama que ni puta idea. Miro a mi alrededor, y me doy cuenta que no estoy en la iglesia, ni en el coro, ni mucho menos en el convento. Esto es...esto es...esto es...

_¡Demasiado masculino!_

- ¡Dónde me has traído! - pregunto horrorizada. Ahora sí que me matan, y Madre Parca me lanza muralla abajo para expurgar mis pecados - ¡Dónde estoy!

- No se altere.

Intento levantarme, pero no puedo. Peeta no lo permite.

- No tan a prisa, hermana - dice con voz alegre. Me obliga a recostarme - nunca escuché que la bella durmiente se levantara tan rápido, ni que tuviera un boca tan floja.

_¡MIERDA!_

_¡Es un duque Katniss!_

Abro mucho los ojos y me tapo la boca. Peeta se larga a reír otra vez, agitándose el cabello.

- Lo siento, duque Mellark.

- Usted es tan culposa.

Frunzo el ceño.

- ¿No debería estar en la misa? - le pregunto, usando un tono de regañina - se supone que esta ceremonia es por usted...

Peeta me mira confundido. Luego se levanta, y encoge de hombros.

- ¿Bueno, va a querer o no ese beso?- me pregunta.

Mi cara alcanza todas las versiones del color rojo, púrpura y luego verde. Pienso que me va a explotar la cabeza, pero al contrario lo que revienta es una arcada. Estoy a punto de vomitar.

¡Ay, no!

- ¡Mierda! - dice Peeta, apartándose - es la primera vez que mis besos causan tal reacción.

Sonrío. Es una mueca espantosa, por cierto, pero me ayuda a controlar mis arcadas. No es vómito lo que tengo, sino hambre. Necesito comer. Respiro profundamente, luego espiro, y me dejo caer sobre la almohada con una mano en la cabeza. Peeta se acerca entonces con algo en las manos.

- Es agua - me indica.

Asiento, y le permito que me ayude a beber.

- Gracias.

- Por nada - responde. Deja el vaso sobre la mesita al costado de la cama, y luego vuelve con una bandeja de madera - ahora coma.

- ¿Qué?

- Coma - repite. Miro la bandeja: pan, manzana, un poco de carne seca. Una merienda sencilla, pero yo me siento en la gloria - su peso es alarmante, Katniss. Coma, o me veré obligado a...

Y no lo dejo terminar. Tomo el pan, sin control alguno, y lo llevo a mi nariz, y luego a mis labios. El calor me supera, calmando los calambres en mi interior, y mi boca saliva de manera vergonzosa (tanto, que creo se me cae la baba en la primera mordida), luego voy por la carne seca...

- Imaginé que tenía hambre, pero no a este extremo- Abro los ojos. El duque, ojitos azules Mellark, me mira con preocupación. Mi corazón se pone a mil cuando alza su mano, y sacude el pulgar contra la comisura de mis labios arrastrando migajas de comida. - Hambre no es sinónimo de "dolores de fuerza mayor"

_¿Sabía al respecto?_

_¿Él sabía?_

_¡Él sabía!_

No puedo evitar removerme incómoda. No sé como se reacciona en situaciones como esta... mucho menos si se es monja.

- Lo siento, yo, debería volver...

- Otra vez la Katniss culposa - dice Peeta. Alcanza una especie de navaja y corta la manzana a la mitad - y solo han pasado cinco minutos desde que se desmayó.

- ¿Me desmayé?

- Bueno, la encontré tirada por ahí, supuse que se había desmayado.

_¿Tirada por ahí?_

_No se suponía que yo..._

- ¿Seguimos en la iglesia? - Peeta me guiña un ojo. Luego alza la mano con una rodaja del fruto, y me insta a comer - no gracias, puedo sola.

- No me diga que además de culposa es porfiada, hermana Katniss.

- Yo no soy...

Pero Peeta no me escucha, solo...abre la boca y alza la mano, esperando que imite el gesto.

- Ahhhhh- dice. Su expresión es graciosa, así que me hago la difícil- vamos, hermanita culposa, si es obediente prometo compensarla con un beso.

- ¡Señor!- exclamo. Tomo la rodaja de manzana con mi mano, y la meto a mi boca - está hablando con una monja.

- Está hablando con la boca llena- señala Peeta. Sonríe divertido mientras toma otra rodaja - y además yo no soy cristiano.

- ¿No? - pregunto escéptica. Acepto otra rodaja de manzana - pero qué catástrofe, nuestro rey no es cristiano, y aquí hay un montón de devotos rezando por él.

- Yo no soy el rey - responde Peeta, enérgico. Corta otra rodaja de la manzana, pero esta vez la come él - ni creyente, ni devoto, ni demasiado alineado a las formas de nuestra sociedad.

- Pero es un duque, el duque Mellark.

- ¿Y?

- ¿No se supone que un rey...?

Peeta vuelve a sonreír, y a mí se me arremolinan las entrañas.

- Tengo hermanos, hermana culposa - señala. Alza la manzana y saca una mascada - Cato es el rey ahora, yo solo un duque.

Frunzo el ceño. Para ser sinceros, nunca he comprendido los títulos nobiliarios.

Peeta termina la manzana. Me empuja y se hace espacio en la cama estrecha, que lo más obvio sea para un ser humano. Dos implica demasiado contacto físico.

- Yo, yo debería irme- comento nerviosa. Tanta cercanía me altera los nervios, y lo peor es que me gusta el cosquilleo que se libera en mi interior. No puedo parar de sonreír, y Peeta lo nota.

- ¿Antes de contarme su maravillosa historia? - Peeta se acomoda, y la ropa perfecta se ajusta a los movimientos de su cuerpo; de entre los pliegues de la camisa aflora mi crucifijo. Lo miro con expresión molesta, y él solo mueve las cejas, sugerente - es mi amuleto de la suerte...

- ¡Eso es mío! - objeto. Me cruzo de brazos y aparto la mirada.

Peeta resopla, y entonces su cuerpo resta peso al colchón. La cama cruje, un chirrido que me lleva a pensar en cosas que no debería.

- Espero entienda que no la dejaré ir hasta que me cuente lo que ha sido de usted estas últimas tres semanas.

_¡Sí estaba preocupado por mí!_

Llevo una mano a mi corazón, intentando apaciguarle, y la otra a mi mejilla. Sé que estoy colorada otra vez, y no por nauseas, ni malestares. Esto es mal de amores, y no se supone que sea correcto.

Es más...¡es terriblemente incorrecto!

- Pues...

Salto de la cama, evitando de todas formas observar su espalda ancha, la figura modelada, y la facha tan galante. Erguido como está, los pantalones se le adhieren a las piernas, y desembocan, a la altura de la rodilla, bajo un par de botas negras. Advierto ahora lo alto que es. Me intimida, pero no despierta en mí el pánico malsano que los chillidos de Gale cuando me reclama suya.

- Pues - añade Peeta, coqueto.

Fijo la mirada al piso.

- Pues otro más que reclama por mí no me afecta en nada- respondo. Busco mis zapatos, y Peeta se inclina a la par, y me los quita de las manos.

- Ya, en serio, Katniss - dice, con voz suave. Busca mi mirada al tiempo que acaricia la planta de mis pies - estoy preocupado...estas marcas no son por simples dolores, o como sea le llame la Madre Coin.

Coin. Escuchar su nombre es raro, para mí desde un comienzo ha sido Madre Parca.

Peeta acaricia mi mejilla. Intento apartarme, pero una fuerza mayor al contacto físico me lo impide. No me permite huir, sino ceder descarada y apoyar mi mejilla contra la palma de su mano. Calor humano. Lo necesitaba, un poquito de apoyo, una muestra de preocupación...

- Se supone que yo no puedo hablar de esto - comento, culposa.

Peeta asiente. Su mirada segura y reflexiva.

- ¿Ni con el Padre? - pregunta. Mueve el pulgar, y su otra mano busca las mías, acurrucadas sobre mis piernas - se dice que no ha asistido ni a la confesión.

Ni siquiera intenta fingir, o forzar las voz, algo. Sus ojos ponen en evidencia su mentira, y en cierta parte me siento traicionada.

- ¿Me ha estado espiando? - pregunto. Me aparto molesta - esto es demasiado para mí. Primero Gale y ahora...

- ¿Gale?

Pongo los ojos en blanco, y sacudo manchas imaginarias en mi ropa.

- Nada.

- ¿Un nada? - insiste, pesado. Lo disfruta, le encanta hacerme enfadar y sonrojarme - me huele a rival.

- No tengo que darle explicaciones de mis actos, duque Mellark.

- Bueno, siendo un duque, uno puede acceder a ciertas cosas... información...lo que quiero decir es que sí o sí me doy por enterado.

Y sonríe triunfante.

Alzo un ceja en señal de desacuerdo.

- No creo que sean los mejores tiempos para hacer mal uso del poder. Debería concentrarse en sus asuntos, y no en los de una monja, que por lo demás, se sabe defender sola.

- No estoy de acuerdo.

- Lo siento, pero no me importa.

- Hermana culposa.

- ¿Puede dejarme salir?

- No - responde Peeta. Y acto seguido se levanta arrastrándome con él.

Lo siguiente no lo veo venir, solo sucede. Siento la calidez de sus labios contra los míos, la presión de sus manos en mis caderas, y todo el calor de su cuerpo abrazándome. Es un beso, un simple roce de labios, inmóviles, pero en el clímax mismo de la emoción. Cuando alcanzo a notar lo que estoy haciendo, me descubro con mis manos en sus mejillas, y luego en su cuello, y en su nuca. Seguimos sin movernos una eternidad, solo nuestros labios unidos, hasta que necesidad de aire urge por dentro, y marca la distancia entre los dos.

- Soy una monja - susurro. Mis palabras suenan débiles, y falsas. Más aun si acaricio mis labios con la punta de mis dedos. - soy una monja...

Peeta bufa. Sus labios se expanden en una sonrisa despiadada que me pone a temblar.

- Ya le dije que no soy creyente.

- Pero yo..

- Hay más de donde vino esto - señala Peeta. Se inclina con intenciones de besarme otra vez, pero al contrario, solo me da un resentido abrazo. Su aroma se impregna en mi piel - es Coin, ¿verdad?

Mi corazón brinca a mil por horas. El calor de su interior lo traspasa su voz, me congela y paraliza por completo, para luego hacer estallar mis sentidos en miles de luces de colores, que por poco me dejan ciega. Se me corta la respiración, y asiento como si sufriera en cada movimiento. Suena tan preocupado, y no entiendo los motivos. Me asusta sentir de pronto tanta necesidad de él.

_¿Por qué?_

_- _¿Ha tenido ya algunas quejas? - se me ocurre peguntar. Mi voz suena pastosa y seca. Demasiado estudiada.

- Solo escucharía las tuyas, Katniss.

Mi suspiro no le es indiferente, porque sonríe y entierra el rostro sobre la tela que me cubre por completo. Abatida por los sentidos, mi mente deja de razonar y respondo a su abrazo. No me doy cuenta en qué minuto mis lágrimas asaltan, solo presto atención a mis gemidos...tan profundos, tan llenos de dolor, con tanta carga y pesadumbre, que me sorprendo ante el sufrimiento que he soportado sola y sin apoyo alguno.

Soy un ser humano, tengo solo 17 años...

- Pero hice algo malo...- gimoteo, intentando sonar convencida. No lo estoy, pero aun me queda la suficiente cordura como para no liberar mis penas en un primer encuentro - creo que soy demasiado rebelde.

- ¿Travesuras? - pregunta Peeta, más animado.

Asiento, y corrijo mi garganta.

- Supongo que aún estoy a tiempo de despedir mi juventud.

Peeta refuerza su agarre. Mi cuerpo se pega al suyo, y persigue las sacudidas bruscas cuando niega enfático:

- No. Aun estás a tiempo de recuperar tu juventud.

Sus palabras me dejan atónita. Me recuerdan lo que soy y lo que he hecho, a todo lo que he renunciado. Y a pesar que soy un río de sal en mis mejillas, me aparto. Lo obligo a alejarse de mí, a deshacer su fusión aunque ponga resistencia. Sus ojos azules me invalidan, entonces su boca vuelve a descender y choca sus labios contra los mío, se arremeten con fuerza imprudente, se separa y vuelve a depositar un par de besos.

- Tanta melancolía- me dice. Mueve la mano derecha sobre mi mejilla y borra mis lágrimas - comparte algo conmigo, Katniss, porque estoy deseoso de volver a escuchar tu voz con ese toque de libertad que me cautivó la primera vez.

_Escondo_ la mirada. Me siento desnuda ante la cercanía, nerviosa, y hambrienta.

_¡ÉL PODRÍA SER MI HERMANO!_

_Oh Señor, ten piedad de mí._

- No me siento bien con esto...- le explico. Cierro los ojos y recargo mi frente contra su pecho. Las palabras se niegan a cooperar, no tengo fundamentos para escapar de sus brazos, solo motivos para quedarme. - Dios, Peeta...¿sabes?... parte de las reprimendas son su culpa, simplemente no me lo he podido sacar de la cabeza.

- Buena cosa - responde, con voz alegre. Luego suspira, lacónico y vulnerable, buscando mis labios otra vez. No pongo resistencia. - creo que esta es la primera cosa imprudente que he cometido en mi vida, pero usted me ha hechizado...desde ese día, cuando nuestras miradas conectaron...solo vengo a la iglesia por usted.

- Mi señor

- No, solo Peeta - me dice. Luego se aparta y toma mis mejillas - a veces uno se cansa de tener que cargar con los errores de los demás, sin la libertad de cumplir los nuestros. Tan jóven... ¿cómo es posible que estés en ese lugar y no en mi cama?

_Tan directo._

Mis mejillas se llenan de color y fuego, una vez más. Debo aclarar mi garganta, cerrar los ojos, removerme incómoda para evitar reír como loca. Los nervios, mariposas tal vez, hay algo que se mueve en mi bajo vientre.

- De no haber llegado a ese lugar, como dices, no nos habríamos conocido - respondo. Me muerdo los labios y fijo mi mirada en el crucifijo que pende de su cuello - pero es verdad lo que dices. No es grato solucionar siempre las equivocaciones de los demás, ni aliviar su culpa. Mi madre... ella...

- Mi hermano..- se apresura a responder- él...

Sonrío. Peeta también.

- Ya veo por qué tanta necesidad de rezar por el nuevo rey.

Peeta se ríe más fuerte, es una carcajada alegre y peligrosa (me hace suspirar), y pone los ojos en blanco.

- No lo imaginas...- Se encoge de hombros, y yo imito el gesto - tengo 21 años, y a ratos me siento como si tuviera el doble.

- Yo tengo 17 - le digo, con cierta vergüenza en mi voz. Es mucho mayor que yo, y aquello arrastra experiencias en todos los sentidos. Aparto esas ideas de la cabeza - ¿querrá su hermano concederme el favor de parar esta guerra que pone en riesgo mis 18?

Peeta hace una mueca pícara.

- No creo que la guerra sea tan peligrosa como yo-dice- e insisto en que me parece una injusticia que no comparta mi cama. Yo estaría más que dispuesto a sacarla de ese lugar, cueste lo que cueste.

Inclino la cabeza, incrédula:

- ¿Usted haría eso por mí?- Peeta asiente. Mi corazón se estruja. Siento un nudo en el estomago, creo que estoy a punto de desmayarme. - Dios.

- Le dije que me ha hechizado.

- Su cama no es móvil para recuperar mi libertad...

Peeta sonríe. Hay cierta perversidad en sus ojos azules.

- No me diga que le soy indiferente.

- No he dicho nada- respondo a la defensiva.

- Y por lo mismo quiero escucharla - Me toma en sus brazos, y automáticamente los míos se aferran a su cuello - dígame pequeño encanto, ¿le soy indiferente?

Inclino la cabeza, y miro hacia la puerta. La excitación recorre mis poros ante la amenaza de que de un momento a otro alguien nos encuentre: una monja en brazos de un hombre. ¡Qué escándalo!

Me remuevo ansiosa.

- Su cama debe no debe estar fría con todas las mujeres que seguro le sobran.

- Da por hecho que soy un mujeriego.

- Soy jóven, pero sé de hombres y sus privilegios.

Peeta asiente reflexivo.

- Mala cosa - dice. Busca mis ojos - nos da mala fama. Justo cuando uno encuentra a una mujer hermosa, por la cual estaría uno dispuesto a aceptar la religión, las andanzas se vuelven en nuestra contra.

- Hombres...- digo con ironía.

Peeta vuelve a sonreír, y recarga la frente contra mi cabeza.

- No me haga esto, pequeño encanto.

Su voz suena abatida y sincera.

- ¿Qué?

- Me muero por darle un beso, uno de hombre y mujer, apasionado como el que comparten los amantes trágicos, dulce como solo usted se lo merece, necesitado por mi hambre contenida. Tengo miedo, Katniss. No soy un santo como los que usted adora, solo soy un hombre loco y enamorado.

- Un capricho.

- Amor - repite. Tiemblo, la cabeza me da vueltas. - le dije que vengo a la iglesia solo para verla, y entonces de la noche a la mañana desaparece, y luego la descubro sumida en un aura de dolor. ¿No cree que soy sincero cuando le hablo? ¿no cree sincera mi aflicción? Estás tan delgada, débil...

- Peeta

- Shshshsh...- dice. Besa mis labios,obligándome a guardar silencio - creí que con cada domingo podría acercarme más a usted, compartir como amigos hasta ganarme su confianza. Convencerla de escapar conmigo, encerrarla en mis paredes y no dejarla marchar. Háblame Katniss, dime lo que sientes, déjame ayudarte como sea.

- Estoy siendo torturada - le digo. Trago y contengo mi voz quebrada. Es como si de pronto todas las cosas que me empañaba en ocultar salieran a flote en un vomito verbal incontenible. No hace falta negar la maldad de esa mujer con él, así como tampoco el bienestar que me proporciona su cercanía. Pero soy muy jóven, y cargo un secreto que podría destruirlo. ¿Qué pasa si somos hermanos? ¿Cómo se lo tomaría? ¿Será la sangre la que urge su amor por mí? No obstante continúo:- ... no es un secreto para nadie que no quiero estar ahí, necesito cosas que mis Hermanas no. Y la angustia me carcome, porque día a día le ruego a la muerte que me lleve, y no me hace caso.

- No digas eso.

- No tengo esperanzas.

- Me tienes a mí.

Tomo su mejilla, y la acaricio con mi pulgar. Su barba asoma, una pelusilla rubia que quiere crecer.

- No quiero más problemas, Peeta - le digo. Mi franqueza me sorprende, y a él también - estoy ya resignada. Lo que me dices ahora suena soñado, pero atenta contra mi cordura. Acepté los hábitos, por voluntad o no, los acepté...¿sabes lo que significa abandonar un convento, renunciar a la vida de monja?... voy a quedar en la calle, un prostíbulo sería mi nueva cárcel, y el remordimiento me acabaría destruyendo.

- Yo no voy a permitir eso.

- Solo estás encaprichado.

- Ahora hablas como una vieja - se burla. Su rostro se ilumina cuando sonrío, y le pellizco la nariz.

- Y tú como un jovencito arrebatado. ¡Ya eres un hombre!

- Tú hombre.

_Dios, esto no es correcto_

- Peeta

- Me aceptes o no, mi ayuda es incondicional. Te quiero Katniss, de una manera que no comprendo, de una forma que me intimida, y que solo atribuyo a la hechicería... pero te quiero, y no soy un hombre malo. No faltaría a mi palabra, aunque me rechaces, por el contrario, tú felicidad me volvería esclavo de este contrato.

- Yo no tengo a nadie - gimoteo. Y me pongo a llorar como una cría - ...por favor, Peeta, no juegues conmigo.

- Pequeño encanto...¿piensas que no arriesgo al estar atado a tí?

- No puedo pensar en nada más que en mí misma.

- Está bien - responde.

Me suelta, y pone distancia entre nosotros. La idea de perderlo me aterra, así que me aferro (en un acto reflejo) a sus manos.

- Bésame - digo. Peeta abre los ojos, sorprendido, y no se mueve en absoluto - como hombre y mujer.

- ¿Es lo que quieres pequeño encanto?

Asiento. Doy los tres pasos que nos separan, y lo miro directo a los ojos.

- Le juré a Dios no mentir, Peeta, así que soy sincera cuando te digo que quiero un beso...y también mi libertad, y el espacio junto a tí en tu cama.

El rostro de Peeta se ilumina. Es casi como una revelación, una bendición, algo más allá de lo racional, algo que no se explica con palabras. Es simple química, una atracción como la gravedad misma, pero peor, porque involucra a dos humanos. Y todo lo que involucre seres humanos es complejo.

Un gritito me abandona cuando choco contra la pared. Mi espalda se arquea indefensa, los brazos de Peeta me moldean como masa endeble. Al principio es un choque de labios, ardiente, y torpe de mi parte. Pero luego cuando en la fiereza desbordada me muerde fuerte, el jadeo le abre espacio a su lengua, que se bate intensa contra la mía.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasa, pero solo van segundos entre una respiración y otra. Quiero llevar menos ropa, pero sacarme todo el hábito es un cuento eterno, interminable como estas ansias de sentir su piel. A través de la camisa siento su corazón martillear, sus pulmones contener el aire, sus músculos tensarse ante la necesidad de mí.

- Quiero tu cuello...- Peeta jadea, mientras me presiona contra él. No me resisto, y soy la que se come el suyo- Katniss...

- El mío será virgen hasta mi libertad.

- Puedo quitarte esta cosa - señala. Estoy segura que sí, pero nuestra ropa es estricta, y solo deja espacio para mi rostro.

- No tienes ni idea de lo que dices..

Y nos volvemos a besar. Imagino que alguien entra, y mi excitación se dispara, volviéndome más demandante. Es la primera vez que beso a alguien, y no pensé que fuera tan natural y necesario. Creo que ya nunca querré abandonar la práctica.

¿Cómo voy a hacer ahora de lunes a viernes?

¿Cómo podré soportar hasta los domingos?

_Dolor, me ayudará el dolor y la culpa._

Peeta podría ser mi hermano...Pero mientras me besa, mientras más gime contra mi boca, aquel pensamiento se rompe en pedazos. Ruego a Dios que las palabras de mi madre sean solo una mentira.

Poco a poco retomamos la prudencia. No separamos nuestros labios, pero sí que bajamos la intensidad. Al cabo de un rato respiramos agitados, unidos, hasta que solo nos convertimos en caricias.

- Pequeño encanto...- susurra Peeta. Lo siento estremecerse bajo mis dedos - soy tuyo.

- ¿Mío?

- Ajá, tuyo.

Esto me recuerda a Gale...

"Eres mía, Katniss Everdeen. Eres mi propiedad, te he comprado"

- Hablaré con un amigo, es abogado, podrá exponer tu caso ante la audiencia del Vaticano.

- Peeta, yo..

- No eres un problema, Katniss. Lo haré, pero tienes que ser valiente y resistir las consecuencias que esto arrastre. Coin se enterará, tarde o temprano, pero lo hará..

- No puedo recibir visitas- le explico.

Peeta me acaricia con ternura.

- Un abogado tiene poder hasta en un convento, pequeña. Nada ni nadie te puede prohibir este derecho legítimo.

- Entonces seré valiente - digo con determinación.

Peeta asiente y me abraza.

- Valiente, pero no imprudente. Si veo que no apareces este domingo...

- Lo haré, no te preocupes - Y esta vez soy yo quien toma la iniciativa: lo beso - la misa debe estar terminando.

- Sí.

- Tienes que dejarme ir.

- No.

- ¡Peeta!

Peeta se ríe. Me alza en brazos, y camina conmigo hacia la puerta.

- Resiste, mi pequeña, resiste, promete que lo harás.

- Promete que no habrán mujeres que calienten tu cama.

- Solo una mujer calentó mi cama...- me dice, mirándome a los ojos - la gracia divina, o la suerte, me llevó a descubrirla en el lecho de mi hermano. La sola idea me produjo asco, y cierta aberración taimada hacia tus pares.

- Eso es desconfianza.

- Un corazón herido es difícil de sanar.

- ¿Y por qué yo no te doy asco? - pregunto, antes de salir. Peeta me mira profundamente, y luego une nuestras frentes.

- No lo sé, y solo lo sé.

- ¿Qué significa eso?- pregunto divertida.

Peeta se encoge de hombros.

- Pregúntale a Dios, solo él conoce sus razones.

* * *

.

_OK, CAMBIO EL BOLETÍN INFORMATIVO: _

_1) __ÚNANSE A RELATOS COMPARTIDOS EN FACE!_

_2) __SI SE ANIMAN, PASEN POR MI BLOG Y DEJEN SUS OPINIONES Y COMENTARIOS, Y LO QUE SEA. EN VERDAD NECESITO CRÍTICAS, NEGATIVAS O POSITIVAS, PERO LAS NECESITO_

_3) HASTA LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA!_

_4) COMENTARIOS!...CUANDO LAS LEO ME ENTRA LA FELICIDAD UNIDA A LA INSPIRACIÓN, ASÍ QUE LAS LEO. _

_BESOS_

_=D_

_ATTE_

_LUZY_


	13. Chapter 13

**.**

**.**

**.**

**11**

A media semana, Coin vuelve con su mueca falsa, y mi ropa.

- Salga - me dice. Me levanto, y acepto la ropa de vuelta - vaya a vestirse.

- ¿Perdón?

Coin alza una ceja. Su rostro se contrae, disgustado.

- La guerra empeoró, hermana Katniss. No queremos que nos pille con una de las nuestras en un calabozo.

_Oh, claro. Coin la piadosa. _

- Entonces puedo volver a integrarme a las actividades del convento.

- A menos que quiera quedarse aquí - dice en tono de broma.

Sonrío con la misma gracia que ella, pero forzando además una reverencia. Coin me abraza, y aunque el gesto me toma desprevenida, correspondo con un no menor:

- Muchas gracias, Madre.

- Entiendo lo que esto ha sido para usted...- añade. Acomoda mi cabello mal oliente y craso. Su mirada me advierte que hay algo más - ... es duro, pero la vida en el convento requiere sacrificios que las personas normales jamás comprenderían. Nosotras somos llamadas por Dios...

- Entiendo - respondo.

Coin toma mis manos.

- No- dice- no lo entiende, y por eso estoy aquí, para aliviar sus penas, para recibir sus...

- No es necesario, no tengo nada que decir.

Coin me mira; escrutando mi rostro, desgranando mis pensamientos. Casi puedo ver las pequeñas máquinas en su cabeza, los engranajes, con un móvil mal intencionado que seguro no termina bien para mí. ¿Qué se trae entre manos? ¿Me habrá descubierto? ¿Nos habrán descubierto?

Entra viento por la puerta, y desde la ventana escucho los silbidos agudos de su paso. Tiemblo. La ligera túnica, toda manchada con mi porquería, apenas me cubre hasta las rodillas, y la tela es tan fina que no digamos me permite mantener el calor. Mucho menos con este invierno, particularmente duro.

Miro el pasillo ansiosa. Coin lo capta, así que tras esbozar una sonrisa, añade:

- Debe ir con el padre Gordon, hermana.

- ¿Ahora? - pregunto extrañada. Coin asiente - iré a prepararme entonces.

Me abro espacio, pero antes de cruzar el límite de mi celda, Coin me toma por el codo.

- No le diga a nadie lo que pasó aquí.

- Debo confesarme, Madre.

- Hágalo conmigo- responde Coin.

Abro la boca para responder, pero no se me ocurre nada.

- Iré a ducharme.

- Katniss, las personas normales no entienden los sacrificios a los que estamos expuestas como religiosas. No es bueno hablar de esto con el padre Gordon, mucho menos gastar parte de su preciado tiempo con chácharas inútiles. Hable de sus pecados, pero no de sus castigos.

Nuevamente abro la boca para contestar, pero...

- Entiendo - respondo tras una pausa. Sonrío, me aferro a mis cosas, y me alejo lo más que pueda del calabozo, y de Madre Parca.

Las duchas están vacías. Desde la capilla llegan las voces de mis Hermanas y sus cantos animados y fervientes. Pienso en Prim, en Rue, de quienes no he tenido noticia en un montón de tiempo. Pienso en mi posición ahora que he salido del castigo, quisiera correr con mis niñas y abrazarlas, pero tampoco quiero meterlas en problemas. Puede que siga siendo una paria, y en tal caso no arrastraré a nadie conmigo.

El invierno se cristaliza en suaves capas de hielo sobre el césped. Me seco lo más rápido que puedo, calzo una pantuflas de cuero y corro en dirección a mi cuarto. Nada más entrar advierto en la cantidad de días que he estado afuera. Todas mis pertenencias están cubiertas de polvo, el piso está sucio, y mi cama deshecha. Cuando me quitaron el hábito, tiraron las piezas en el piso. Aún siguen ahí, esparramadas y con el recuerdo de aquel día impregnado en la tela.

Todo todas mis cosas. Salgo al patio, con una capa azul oscuro a modo de abrigo, y una especie de botas hasta la rodilla. Cerca de la noria hay espacio para prender una fogata, con este frío no es raro ver unos cuantos palos encendidos, así que camino hasta la fogata más cercana y lanzo el bulto en mis brazos: la ropa, las hojas, la comida rancia que ocultaba bajo el madero. Monto guardia hasta que todo está completamente consumido, hasta que las cenizas pulverizan el fondo naranjo de las llamas, y con ellas un trago amargo.

Debo ser más prudente ahora que Peeta y yo...

Bueno, Peeta y yo...

_¿Qué somos Peeta y yo?_

Se alza el viento. Cierro los ojos y pienso en los besos que compartimos, en el calor dentro de mí que parecía no aliviarse con nada. Sé que debo confesarme, sé que debo ser sincera, que Dios demanda no mentir. ¿Pero cómo explicar este alboroto en mi estómago con nada más decir su nombre? ¿Cómo no perder la voz al recordar mis heridas tras el castigo brutal de Coin? ¿Cómo no ponerme triste ante la traición de mis padres?

No debo mentir, pero debo hacerlo. Peeta me dijo que tendré que ser valiente, porque Coin seguro se entera de mis intenciones de abdicar... pero si expongo mi tortura...

_¡Dios!_

Elevo una plegaria. Sin mi crucifijo es extraño, pero al pensar en la persona que lo posee, no puedo frenar el inmenso alivio y paz en mi corazón.

De camino a la iglesia mantengo mis oraciones, evitando prestar demasiada atención al hecho de que estoy sola. La pendiente no es muy inclinada, pero sí que carece de uso, al menos de lugareños o algo por el estilo. Tanto silencio, cuando una está nerviosa, siempre es mala cosa.

Acelero el paso. Los muros, y la puerta abierta de la iglesia me motivan a un trote manso. Con la ropa recogida, las botas, y el viento contra la cara, llego casi congelada al confesionario. El Padre Gordon generalmente nos escucha frente al altar, sentados en sillas contrapuestas. Me quito la capucha cuando ya estoy a salvo. Froto mis mejillas, y tras saludar a Dios, avanzo por el corredor lateral, cerca de donde están los banquillos del coro.

- ¿Padre Gordon? - pregunto.

Avanzo entre las filas de madera, saltando todo protocolo, hasta alcanzar el pasillo norte de cara al altar. La iglesia es grande, y cuenta con numerosas entradas. Lo primero que llama mi atención es la ausencia de flores. Nos confesamos los días lunes, pero no creí que ya a mitad de semana nadie se acordara de adornar los magníficos floreros.

- ¿Padre?

Ni sillas, ni padre, ni sotana. Me encojo de hombros, y salgo hasta el pasillo oeste, donde está la fila de confesionarios de madera. Entre cada uno de ellos se alzan hermosas figuras de nuestros santos. Le sonrío a unos hermosos ángeles agrupados como niños, abro la puerta del confesionario para no encontrar nada.

- ¿Padre?

- ¿Hija?

- ¡Ah! - giro con violencia.

La voz se cola tras la figura de los ángeles, también sus pasos, y su sonrisa socarrona.

- ¿Me estaba buscando, hija?

_Peeta_

Pongo los ojos en blanco, sonriente, y me cruzo de brazos conteniendo un bufido. Ojitos azules Mellark, camina como un felino, con las manos anudadas en la espalda. Luce casi tan perfecto como el otro día, y con eso me refiero a que ahora parece más un hombre corriente que un duque: un traje marrón sencillo, un gilet negro y botas a la rodilla. Es un hombre elegante, rubio y despeinado, con una sonrisa de infarto. Creo que me encanta su sonrisa.

A escasos metros de distancia, aparece desde su espalda un enorme ramo de flores de lo más colorinche. Son hermosas rosas, que inician con el centro de un rosa concentrado, hasta alcanzar la periferia en un blanco crema. Es precioso, el remolino completo y su degradé, inclusive la fina malla que las contiene, y la cinta de oro que las sujeta.

Las admiro, espero que no con la abierta, sin saber como reaccionar.

- ¿Te ha gustado? - pregunta Peeta. Ya no sonríe.

- Hummm - aclaro mi garganta, y agito mi cabeza para espabilarme. Mis mejillas entumecidas recogen mi sonrisa - son preciosas.

Peeta suspira, y las extiende hacia mí.

Intento moverme, pero todo es demasiado extraño... Por el contrario alzo los brazos y tomo la base del ramo; es bastante pesado.

- Te ves confundida.

- No sé...- Abro la boca, pero me detengo. Fijo mi mirada a las rosas y su variedad de colores, conteniendo al límite mis emociones. No sé, pero estoy nerviosa, y no debería ser así- ...esto, no me lo esperaba, yo... esto es...esto es..

- Soñado - dice Peeta, por mí.

Con destreza me toma entre sus brazos, y ataca mis labios fríos con su lengua de serpiente. No puedo frenar un gemido, que me avergüenza, proveniente de mis entrañas. Y mi respiración se transforma en jadeos cuando la calidez de su cuerpo acuna el mío. El contraste es maravilloso.

- Soñado - vuelvo a repetir. Peeta sonríe y captura mis labios otra vez. La sensación es mucho más intensa, porque ahora no hay un ramo de rosas entre ambos. Solo nuestra ropa - Peeta.

- Pequeño encanto - dice él. Suspira, y su aliento cálido me estremece - no había posibilidad alguna de dejar de verte hasta el domingo.

- ¿Has sido tú?

Peeta me da un par de besos. Luego me abraza fuerte, haciendo que mi cabeza descanse en el espacio que deja la unión de su cuello y hombro.

- No iba a permitir que te maltrataran por más tiempo...

- No quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa.

Peeta sonríe. Acaricia mi mejilla con dulzura, y luego me besa con el mismo cuidado. Al separarnos mi profundo suspiro lo invita a repetir la acción. No me niego, por el contrario entierro mis dedos en su gilet, y lo retengo contra mi pecho todo lo que puedo.

- Veo que te gustan los besos, pequeño encanto - susurra contra mi boca. Vuelvo a sentir el calor intenso en mis mejillas, y un revoloteo me consume el bajo vientre. En seguida Peeta toma mi labio inferior con sus dientes, y delinea su forma con su lengua. - pero por ahora no puedo darte más...

Tengo los ojos cerrados, pero mis movimientos son instintivos. En cuanto se aleja, mis manos lo atraen de vuelta y mi piel se enciende, y el corazón me brinca desesperado. Me avergüenza un poco actuar de este modo, pero Peeta en verdad me gusta. Es el primer hombre del que hablo de esta manera, me asusta, pero tampoco quiero dejar de hacerlo.

_Me gusta. Peeta me gusta. Eso es lo que siento por él. _

_- _Peeta...me..me...me..gustas - le digo al separarnos.

Intento sonreír, pero es que estoy demasiado nerviosa.

Peeta por el contrario no se guarda la felicidad.

- Y a mí me encantas - responde. Y vuelve a acariciar mi rostro con sus enormes manos. Me acurruco en ellas y beso sus nudillos - te amo Katniss.

- No digas esas cosas- protesto.

- Es que es la verdad.

- Quizás a cuantas mujeres le has dicho lo mismo.

Peeta se aleja, toma mi mano izquierda con su derecha, y con la otra el ramo de flores. Inicia la marcha, conmigo a rastras, un poco descolocada por la acción. Recién ahora me viene a la mente el hecho de que estamos en una iglesia.

- ¿Dónde vamos?- Miro a todas partes. Intento frenar el paso, pero Peeta es obviamente mucho más fuerte que yo - ¿Peeta?

- A un lugar, Katniss...- Avanzamos por el corredor hasta el altar, y desde allí nos desviamos hacia la salida que conduce hasta la morada del Padre Gordon. No hay luces encendidas, así que imagino que no hay nadie. - No te asustes.

- ¿Debería?

Y al salir, no entramos en la pequeña casa junto a la capilla. Nos desviamos por el corredor hasta un patio trasero, donde un enorme carruaje nos aguarda. No puedo evitar sorprenderme (y asustarme también), pero aún así no freno mi andar. Antes de subir, Peeta me mira intensamente, el azul de sus ojos catalizando cada una de mis células sensoriales. Me recorre un pequeño temblor cuando sus manos estrechan mi cintura, y luego alivio al verme dentro de un coche privado y adaptado especialmente para él.

- Vamos, Haymitch- dice Peeta.

El coche se pone en marcha, y yo me aferro al ramo de rosas.

- Espero no me estés raptando...- digo con ironía.

Peeta sonríe, y luego como un gato montés camina hasta el espacio junto a mí.

- No tenía pensado hacer eso, pero ya que lo mencionas...

- No te atreverías.

- ¿Qué harías si lo intentara? - me pregunta, pícaro.

_¡Nada!_

Pero no respondo, solo me limito a esconder la mirada y apaciguar mis risas nerviosas.

- Lo imaginaba - dice con aire de satisfacción.

Le miro de mala forma.

- ¡Ey!

- Tan culposa - añade entonces.

Luego con maestría me arrebata el ramo de rosas, y me sienta sobre sus piernas. Sus labios chocan contra los míos casi con el mismo deseo, pero mis manos son mucho más agresivas al tirar el cabello corto de su nuca, o simplemente la camisa blanca por el borde del cuello. Este beso es más apasionado, salvaje, libre. No sé si sea la lejanía con la iglesia y el convento, o la pequeña intimidad que favorece el carruaje, pero los dos entregamos todo de cada uno. Pareciera que fuese impensado tener que alejarnos, ni siquiera para respirar, ni siquiera para mirarnos un poco...

- Peeta - suspiro, cuando siento su mano sobre mi pierna - Peeta...

Y es él quien aminora nuestros movimientos, hasta convertirlo en solo un leve susurrido.

- Eres tan irresistible, pequeño encanto - dice con dificultad. No me baja de sus piernas, pero acomoda de manera que termino algo recostada sobre su pecho - eres mi gloria y mi perdición.

- No soy nada - respondo impulsiva.

Peeta sonríe travieso, y luego se inclina a dejar un pequeño beso en mi mentón.

- Eres mi chica...- dice, y mueve las cejas insinuándose.

No puedo evitar reír.

- Eres un malvado - Choco el puño contra su hombro - un guapo duque mal portado, que me ha llevado a mí por el camino de la perdición.

- Tampoco has puesto demasiada resistencia.

- Supongo que lo llevo en la sangre...

_**"Eres hija del duque Mellark"**_

Me tenso, nerviosa, y Peeta lo advierte.

- ¿Hice algo mal?

- No

- Pero te ha incomodado mi comentario.

Nos levantamos y ocupamos cada uno su lugar. La culpa y el remordimiento me aturden por completo.

_Podría ser mi hermano_

Y de inmediato el aire se tensa, y mis músculos se agarrotan soportando la incomodidad que ha surgido de pronto. Peeta busca mi mirada insistente, pero yo me niego a quitar las rosas de mis piernas, y su color de mis ojos. No sé qué decir, ni qué hacer, no es tan simple. Pero me siento incómoda. Es de lo único que estoy segura.

El carruaje se tambalea, y el trote de los caballos poco a poco se ralentiza, para luego afianzar el paso otra vez. Me viene a la cabeza la cuestión de no saber a donde vamos, que no estoy en la iglesia, y que probablemente Coin se va a enterar. No son buenos pensamientos, pero al menos si me concentro en ello la otra sensación incomoda disipa poco a poco.

Y el carruaje vuelve a dar brincos.

- Solo le he dicho a otra mujer...

- ¿Qué?

Distraída alzo la mirada. Peeta por el contrario se mantiene ausente, los ojos hacia una falsa ventana.

- Que solo le he dicho a otra mujer que la amo, solo a una.

- ¿Tu ex-mujer?

- Nunca me casé con ella.

Mi corazón se infla al escucharlo (no debería), y mis ojos seguro brillan. Pero Peeta no cambia el semblante reflexivo.

- Se casó con tu...

- Ahora es reina, fue una buena jugada si lo piensas de este modo- Y sonríe, pero no me gusta en absoluto. Mi cuerpo se mueve instintivamente hacia él, y me acomodo en sus piernas otra vez - Katniss, yo...

- Pensé en algo incómodo.

- ¿Qué cosa? - me pregunta.

_Mierda_

_- _En mi madre - Acabo de mentirle a Peeta. Y estoy segura que no será la primera vez desde ahora...(no me siento culpable) - mi madre me hizo mucho daño, creo que a ratos su presencia cobra vida y no lo puedo evitar.

Tomo su rostro y lo beso.

- Te amo, pequeño encanto - Siento el calor de su aliento en la palma de mi mano cuando gira levemente, y deja un beso allí- eres la segunda mujer a la que le digo esto.

- Te creo

- ¿De verdad? - insiste.

Asiento y sonrío.

- Soy culposa e ingenua.

Peeta se ríe, y luego retomamos la postura anterior. Mi oído descansa justo sobre el espacio bajo el cual late su corazón, tranquilo y manso. Tiene efecto sobre el mío.

- Deberíamos casarnos ahora mismo, antes que conozcas a mi familia.

- ¡Tonto!

- ¿No me crees, verdad? no crees cuando te digo que te amo.

- Es muy rápido.

- Te amo - repite. Me besa, tanto o más apasionado que el anterior, pero por muy pocos segundos - te amo.

- Pero si me dijiste que te habían roto el corazón...- comento aturdida por el beso. Peeta asiente, con un aire de felicidad - y seguramente lo volverás a romper, pero quiero estar contigo, así que voy a arriesgarme.

- Yo no voy a hacer eso Peeta.

Y lo digo con tal convicción, que vuelvo a tensarme. Peeta no me da tiempo de alejarme esta vez, posee mis labios nuevamente y yo se lo permito.

- O sea que te casarás conmigo...

Y tampoco me permite responder, porque antes de darme cuenta estoy con la espalda pegada al respaldo del asiento, y mis brazos formando un nudo en su nuca. Lo que siento esta vez es distinto. Es más intenso, mucho más demandante, profundo, y a la vez cálido. No quiero que se detenga, aunque con su peso y la ropa me ahogue un poco, pero necesito que siga haciéndolo...

Necesito que borre con su cuerpo los pensamientos en mi cabeza.

_**"Hija del duque Mellark"**_

Siento sus manos en mis piernas, no sé como lo ha hecho, pero lejos de incomodarme mi pecho se infla de orgullo por su maestría. Nuestros gemidos me preocupan un poco, pero con todo el ruido que hace el carruaje, supongo el chofer ignora lo que hacemos. No sé si sea el movimiento del carruaje, o nosotros, pero estoy segura que nos movemos. Meto mis manos bajo el chaleco, buscando desesperada los botones de la camisa, y entonces de golpe los caballos detienen la marcha.

- Dios...- se queja Peeta. Se levanta rápido, y me arrastra junto con él - no deberías dejar que te acose tan fácil.

Asiento. Luego frunzo el ceño, confundida.

- Dijiste que soy tu chica.

- Lo eres - confirma Peeta. Me pasa las flores, y me ayuda a corregir las arrugas de mi hábito - eres mi novia, pero por ahora solo puedo decir que eres mi chica. Una vez te saque de ese lugar hasta mi cama, pasarás rápidamente de ser mi novia a mi mujer.

- O sea que nunca seré tu novia.

- Ni mi prometida.

Acerco las rosas a mi nariz. La puerta del carruaje se abre. Un hombre rubio y de rostro indescifrable me mira de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Todas las monjas son tan pervertidas?

- Haymitch.

_Trágame tierra_

- Está bien, chico- dice el hombre. No me atrevo a devolverle la sonrisa - de todos modos aun no llega.

- ¿Quien no llega? - pregunto.

Peeta me mira serio.

- Bueno, coordiné una reunión con el abogado...

- ¿En serio?

_No me esperaba que esto sucediera tan rápido. _

- ¿Coin te ha tratado bien? - pregunta Peeta, cambiando el tema. Lo miro inquieta. - ¿Katniss?

- Acabo de salir de la celda... no quería que me confesara...

- Buena cosa - dice más para sí mismo. Luego se levanta y baja del carruaje - mientras más cosas tenga en contra, más fácil será librarnos de ella.

- ¿Librarnos de ella?

- Wuojojojojo - chilla, Haymitch. Lo miro por primera vez: aspecto descuidado, una botella de licor en la mano, sonrisa socarrona - así que la pobre chica no tiene ni idea.

- ¿No tengo ni idea?

Peeta mira con reproche a Haymitch. Bufa molesto, se aleja del carruaje, y hace intentos de responder; otro carruaje salta a escena.

- Te salvaste- comenta Haymitch. Deja golpes bruscos sobre el hombro de Peeta y sonríe con mal intención - señorita...

- ¡Peeta! - chillo nerviosa.

El carruaje se detiene a escasos metros de nosotros.

- Es solo el abogado.

- Estoy segura que Haymitch no se refería a eso.

Peeta me mira con expresión culpable. Restriega sus manos un par de segundos, bate la mirada ansioso. Realmente no puedo llegar a imaginar que lo pueda poner así.

- También cité a Gale, el hombre al que te vendieron tus padres...

- ¡Qué!

* * *

.

_OK, CAMBIO EL BOLETÍN INFORMATIVO: _

_1) __ÚNANSE A RELATOS COMPARTIDOS EN FACE!_

_2) __SI SE ANIMAN, PASEN POR MI BLOG Y DEJEN SUS OPINIONES Y COMENTARIOS, Y LO QUE SEA. EN VERDAD NECESITO CRÍTICAS, NEGATIVAS O POSITIVAS, PERO LAS NECESITO_

_3) HASTA LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA!_

_4) COMENTARIOS!...CUANDO LAS LEO ME ENTRA LA FELICIDAD UNIDA A LA INSPIRACIÓN, ASÍ QUE LAS LEO. _

_BESOS_

_=D_

_ATTE_

_LUZY_


	14. Chapter 14

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola, que pasa...**

Estimados y Estimadas lectores de mis historias.

Antes de empezar, quiero disculparme por no poder actualizar, pero es que he estado envuelta en algunos proyectos y ya imaginan como es esto. Actualizaré, no pronto (lo más probable es que en enero), y terminaré la historia. Lo siento, pero no puedo escribir hasta esa fecha.

Ahora, para quienes me vienen leyendo desde algún tiempo, conocen sobre Dolce Dolcezza y su segunda parte. Bueno, si la buscan y no está no se desesperen. He bajado la historia porque la enviaré a un concurso de novela romántica, con una adaptación que tendrá por nombre... (chan, chan, chan sorpresa ;) )... y cuyos personajes principales tendrán por nombre... (otra sorpresa más). XDXDXDXD

Ajajajaja, tendré que cambiar un montón de cosas, añadir más escenarios y mejorar la trama, pero las personalidades y la mayor parte de los diálogos serán los mismos. A ver si tenemos suerte, el premio es la publicación de la obra =)

Pero bueno, de no ganar, volveré a subir la historia a FF y PF así como la adaptación en mi blog. Será por un tiempo, así que no se desesperen...y si ganamos, entonces ya será por siempre...pero tendremos libro! =D

Les agradezco mucho su apoyo, sus comentarios, y por sobre todo la recepción.

Deseadme suerte!

=D

Atte

Luzy


End file.
